It Started With A Kiss!
by snow-maiden13
Summary: Sakura, a cheery senior high school student has been in loved with the genius and heartthrob Sasuke. When a sudden tragedy brings them together in one house, will love see it through?
1. Sakura, The Letter, and A Bitter Reply

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter One: **Sakura, The Letter, and A Bitter Reply

**--**

The sun shone brightly that early morning. Everyone in Meisho High School is heading for their classrooms, except for one girl who is patiently standing along the main entrance.

In her hand is a love letter, just for someone...

_I've mustered all my courage just for this day. I had a huge crush on him since 1st year... and this is my only chance..._

A very attractive boy walked towards the main entrance of the school. As he slowly entered the path to the main building, he noticed a girl standing on the way. She raised her hands toward the boy, and it contained something.

"Great," he muttered nonchalantly. He just ignored her as if he saw nothing as he continued walking.

The girl, on the other hand, couldn't believe on what just happened.

She was ignored.

She suddenly fainted on the ground. All the other students gathered around her.

"Miss, are you alright?" they asked.

The commotion made the attractive boy look back and see what's going on. He knelt down beside the girl, inching towards her.

"What are you doing, making this commotion?" he said softly, and it seems that the girl was the only one who heard it...

_Uchiha Sasuke... I cannot have another chance to tell you how I feel... aishiteru..._

The rest of the students heard the school bell and dashed on their respective classrooms...

**--**

"Oi! Sakura!" A girl called. Sakura, the girl earlier, walked wearily towards her seat.

"So... you failed, eh?" her friend told her. She tapped Sakura's shoulders. "Don't worry, there are lots of guys out there..."

Their class started and then the first half was over. It's time for lunch already.

Suddenly, a group of students crowded outside Sakura's classroom. As she was about to exit the classroom...

"Hey, is she it?"

"Yeah! I'm positive! She's the one who's going to give her love letter to Uchiha Sasuke, but failed!" the other one said.

"Oh! No wonder, she's from class F!"

"Yeah, class F don't make a stand against class A's like Uchiha."

Sakura covered her ears and ran away from her classroom.

"Hey! Show us your love letter!"

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered. And they chased Sakura at the entire campus. She was so tired that she didn't know where she was going.

Finally she stopped running. She was at the gym, their usual hang-out place. Her friends were already there. Sakura sat down on the floor, lamenting.

"Oh, this must not be happening..." she muttered, tears sprawling on her face. "I didn't think this would hurt so badly."

"Get over him," Anika said. "He's just smart, cool..."

"And rich," Yukino added, "but there are lots of guys greater than him."

"But he's different. I only want him. He's the only person my heart longs for..." Sakura insisted.

Then a group of boys came over.

"Sakuraaa! Why are you crying?" it was Naruto, a boy deeply in love with her. "Is it because of that Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura wiped her tears and walked away the gym.

"Don't ever remind her of it," Yukino whispered.

"Guys!" Naruto called out to his two other companions. "when we see that Uchiha Sasuke, you know what to do, huh!"

"Eh, Naruto, he's Uchiha Sasuke! We can't hurt him!"

"Yes we could! And I'll do it just for Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Forget it," Sakura muttered.

**--**

Sakura and her classmates returned to their classroom. Sakura can't help but sulk over the matter.

"From the very first time that I saw him, I can't stop looking at him..." she said.

_/FLASHBACK, 2 years ago/_

_"Good morning high school students! This is your Head master welcoming you to a new year of exciting adventures and new friendships!"_

_"... to give us our opening remarks, let us call on Uchiha Sasuke of class A!"_

_"Wow... isn't he so handsome?" a girl sitting next to Sakura said._

_"You're right!" Sakura agreed. "Wow... he's amazing! He could speak well in English. And he could say his speech without a copy..."_

_"From now on, I will start to admire Uchiha Sasuke! I will make sure that someday, we'll be closer than friends!"_

_/END of FLASHBACK/_

Then their classes ended. Sakura and her friends are now approaching the school gate.

"Gee, Sakura, why don't we go to your house today? I have heard you just move in. Let's go and celebrate!" Naruto suggested.

"No way, our house is so untidy. We just moved in and we haven't arranged everything. You can go there sometime." She said.

Someone was approaching too. It's Uchiha Sasuke and a classmate of his.

"Hey, Sasuke, that's the girl from this morning!" his classmate exclaimed.

"Let's go home," he replied.

"Oi! Uchiha!" Naruto shouted, getting Sasuke's full attention. "Stay right there!"

"What do you need?"

"You should not look down on us, class F students, you know. Why don't you just accept Sakura's letter? Just appreciate it!"

He ignored what he said and he continued to walk.

"Wait up!" Naruto exclaimed, and his two friends stopped him from going near Sasuke.

He looked back, glancing at Sakura.

"Honestly, I do not like girls who are not level-headed." Then he walked away.

"What did you just say?" Naruto yelled angrily. "You bastard!"

Sakura just kept silent.

_Right, I am definitely not his type..._

**--**


	2. Sakura, The Disaster, and A Shocking

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Two: **Sakura, The Disaster, and A Shocking Revelation

**--**

"Sakura, I guess we better get started!" it was her father who is optimistic in spite of the havoc inside their new house.

"I guess you better go and fix your room first. I'll start with the living room."

"Yes, father!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"How nice, we're going to start anew with a new home. It's so nice!" she began segregating stuff into cabinets, carefully arranging them. Later on, she helped with her father downstairs.

Suddenly, their door bell rang.

"Oh my! Who might that be?" her father asked, quite surprised. "I haven't told anyone about our new address!"

"I'll check the door, dad." She said as she went to the door. "Who's there?"

"Surprise!"

"Guys!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging her two friends. "And Naruto!"

"Hi! We came to see your new house!" he said. "Wow, it's so big!"

"Let's go in! we're almost done anyway." Sakura said.

"Alright!" the rest of them said.

"Dad! It's my classmates and friends!" she said.

"Good Afternoon!" the girls greeted. "We brought gifts for you, here!" they gave to Sakura what they brought one by one.

"Hello!" her dad greeted them. "Nice to see you."

"Oh hi! Father!" Naruto greeted happily. "It's me, Uzumaki Naruto! Don't you know that..." he tugged Sakura closer. "Sakura and I are lovers?"

"WHA--" Sakura protested. "No way! He's just my classmate!"

Her father laughed. "Okay, okay. You enjoy yourselves there and I'm going to fix the dining room. Meanwhile, Sakura, just have tea with your guests upstairs in your room."

"Hai." She replied. "C'mon! Let's check out my room!"

"Ah, I'll just be helping father."

"Oh, no need. Go join the girls!"

"I'll be fine, father! Just let me help you. Girls, go ahead!"

"Alright then, Naruto." Anika replied as she hurried with the two girls.

**--**

"Well, here we are. It's not large though," Sakura said as she opened the door to her room.

"Woah! It's so cute!"

"Yeah! Look at these curtains!"

"Thanks for appreciating it. I did that myself." She said, smiling.

"Alright... how about tea?"

"Yay!"

As the girls were happily chatting, the men downstairs continued their work.

"Here, father." Naruto gladly gave him the last piece of display stuff.

"Alright, we're done!"

Suddenly, there was a shaking of the ground.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, looking around her. The shaking worsened, and she saw even the tea cups shaking wildly.

"Oh my, I'm feeling nauseous!"

"We better get down! I think there's an earthquake!" Sakura said.

The girls had a hard time in getting down.

"Oh father I'm scared!" Naruto cried.

"Don't worry, my house is sturdy! Go and hold on to this!" Sakura's father said.

Then ashes began to fall on his head. The ceiling is giving up!

"Oh my! C'mon, Naruto, move quickly! Let's get out of the house! Where are the girls?"

"We're here, dad!"

"Let's go out!"

"Right!"

**--**

_Oh god, what's happening here...? What's going on in our house? Why is it..._

As they watched carefully, the house began collapsing in a timely manner. The rest of them stood in awe, as the house turned into crumbs of cement and ashes. Everything that Sakura's father did came to waste.

"My house! My new house! Oh no! This isn't happening!"

Sakura sobbed quietly at the fate that came to her and her dad. They still tried to recover some things, and luckily, they had some things still alright.

"What are we going to do now, dad?" Sakura asked, hugging her father. "We can't be homeless..."

Suddenly, the media got a scoop about their collapsed house.

"We're here in front of the Haruno residence, the unluckily, only house in Japan that was wrecked by the sudden earthquake! Could you imagine a magnitude 2 earthquake ruin a house?" the reporter began, and Sakura and her father were seen on TV.

"... the geologists say that it was the house's foundation which led to its collapse. They can't seem to find a fault near this house!"

_Oh what a life... my real unlucky life... _Sakura sighed to herself, slowly forgetting the pain._ I'm just glad the clothes were fine... however, where shall we stay now?_

**--**

The next day...

"Haruno! Is it true about your house?"

"Oh, poor thing!"

"You're very unlucky!"

"Do you simply have some jinx on you?"

"Oh my god!"

"Stop questioning me!" Sakura yelled, loud enough for everyone in the campus to hear. "Yeah right! I am Haruno Sakura, a senior high school student whose life is a mess!"

Everyone managed to shut up immediately.

Then dismissal came. As Sakura and her friends pass by, they saw Naruto raising funds for her.

"Please spare some of your allowance to our poor dear schoolmate Haruno Sakura! She was the girl on the news yesterday..." Naruto said on a megaphone. "And oh! Here she is!"

He pointed to her direction and everyone looked at her. She was flushed, and one of Naruto's friends brought her to the platform with Naruto.

"We beg you to help her!"

"Yeah!" the rest chorused.

Uchiha Sasuke was passing by slowly when Naruto noticed him.

"Hey! Uchiha! Can you donate some of your allowance just to compensate for what you have done to Sakura?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not deaf, idiot. I could hear you speak even without that megaphone, you loudmouth." He replied. He just continued walking.

"What did you just say!" Naruto came down the platform, and then he pulled Sasuke's bag. "Come on now, give me some money!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Alright, just for you to shut up." He said as he brings out his wallet. He drew out a wad of cash from it. when Naruto came to check its value...

"500,000 Yen! What the heck?" he replied. "Oh my! How nice of you then, you are surely forgiven by the gods!"

Then Sakura emerged from the platform.

"I don't need your help, you filthy rich guy!" she shouted angrily. "I'd rather die than to get help from you!"

Sasuke glared at her in an instant, then he stormed off.

"Don't look down on me, jerk!"

"Sakura! I think you better accept this money!" Naruto insisted. "He gave this wholeheartedly, you see? He has a kind heart..."

"He just gave that because he was annoyed with you and he wanted to show off." She muttered.

"But--"

"Let's go, girls." Sakura told her classmates.

**--**

"Oh my poor life, my house!" it was Sakura's father, still lamenting about his wrecked home.

"Oh Haruno!" someone called, "We're here to rescue you, our dearest friend!"

Her dad looked back, and it was a good-looking man and a pretty woman.

"Uchiha Fugaku? Is that really you?"

"Yes, the one and only. Your true friend!"

"Oh my!"

"You can stay at our house for free! And we can live a happy life!"

"But that's too much!"

"Oh no, it's not! I do not know how to ever repay you! If not because of you, me and Mikoto won't be a couple!"

The woman nodded.

"I see. Thanks then. We'll be moving in as soon as possible!"

"Great!" the couple exclaimed.

When Sakura arrived their rented apartment that afternoon, her dad almost finished packing.

"Dad? What's going on here?"

"My daughter! Kami-sama sure has blessed us!"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll be moving out! To my high school friend's house! And it's for free!"

"Woah! Really? That's so nice! There are still kind people after all!"

"Let's go then! They are waiting for us!"

"Right, dad!"

"My friend has a son like your age. I heard that he studies at the same school you are in."

"Oh really... I wonder who he is..." she thought.

_Oh well, a new home, I suppose. I just hope my house mates will be better people. Someone who will treat me right... unlike that bastard Uchiha!_

**--**

The father and daughter entered a private subdivision, with the houses bulging and large. It's not called a house, but a mansion! When they arrived at the address, it was a big white house that surprised them.

"Dad, are you sure we are at the right address?"

"Yes, I'm certain!" he replied. "Come on, let's buzz."

After he pressed the buzzer, a man came out of the door.

"Oh! My dear friend! I'm so glad you came!" he said. "Come in!"

"Oh, Fugaku! By the way, this is my daughter, Sakura!"

"Good afternoon, uncle Fugaku!" she greeted politely.

"My, what a pretty girl! She sure looks like your deceased wife,"

"Yeah." Sakura's dad agreed.

"Wait, I'll just call on our younger brother. Younger brother! Will you help your uncle bring their things in?"

"Oh, no need! We can manage!"

"No, here he comes!"

Sakura was busy untying the ropes when the younger brother came.

"Hello uncle," he greeted. "Welcome,"

Sakura was shocked. That voice... she's heard it somewhere...

When she looked in front of her, she can't believe her eyes.

"This is my son, Sasuke." Fugaku said. "He also has an elder brother, but he's gone to college."

"Wow, he's sure good-looking like you!"

"Hehehe! Come on! Unload your stuff!"

Sasuke came to assist Sakura in what she's doing. She can't help but hide herself. Sasuke, on the other hand, was smirking at her.

"This would be fun, isn't it, Haruno?" he whispered to her.

_Oh my god... oh my god..._

**--**


	3. Sakura, Sasuke, and His Rules

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Three: **Sakura, Sasuke, and His Rules

**-------------------------------**

_"Wait, I'll just call on our younger brother. Younger brother! Will you help your uncle bring their things in?"_

_"Oh, no need! We can manage!"_

_"No, here he comes!"_

_Sakura was busy untying the ropes when the younger brother came._

_"Hello uncle," he greeted. "welcome,"_

_Sakura was shocked. That voice... she's heard it somewhere..._

_When she looked in front of her, she can't believe her eyes._

_"This is my son, Sasuke." Fugaku said. "He also has an older brother, but he's gone to college."_

_"Wow, he's sure good-looking like you!"_

_"Hehehe! Come on! Unload your stuff!"_

_Sasuke came to assist Sakura in what she's doing. She can't help but hide herself. Sasuke, on the other hand, was smirking at her._

_"This would be fun, isn't it, Haruno?" he whispered to her._

_Oh my god... oh my god..._

**-------------------------------**

"What was that?" Sakura thought nervously to herself. "fun?"

"What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue? A while ago you were screaming mad at me. Say, you don't need my help, right?" he told her flatly. "Well then you don't get any. Be thankful to my folks."

He carried some of their stuff and left.

_Gosh! This is unreal! I'll get a chance to live with him 24/7! Oh no! What am I going to do? I might just fall for him once more..._

"This sounds more like trouble to me!" Sakura almost yelled. Fugaku noticed her looking so tensed.

"Anything wrong, Sakura?"

"No, uncle! I'm fine!" She grinned happily.

"Let's go in! Mikoto's been waiting for you!"

"Mikoto?"

"Sasuke's mother, my wife."

"Right,"

_I must not panic! As long as kind uncle Fugaku and his wife are here, he could not hurt me. Relax, Sakura..._

**-------------------------------**

A woman that looks very beautiful welcomed them as they go in.

"Hi! You must be Sakura-chan!" she said. "I'm Mikoto, you can call me Auntie!"

She hugged Sakura tightly "Oh, you are so cute!"

"Hello, Auntie," Sakura greeted softly.

"Mikoto, we're so sorry to bother you." Sakura's dad replied.

"Oh no, it's okay! Come on, Sakura-chan! I prepared a cake just for your arrival! Come seat and eat!" Mikoto replied happily, leading Sakura into a nice dining hall.

"Thanks a lot, handsome boy!" Sakura's dad said to Sasuke.

"Hey, let's have tea first before we rearrange things." Fugaku replied, pouring a cup.

"I heard from Sasuke that you come into the same school but of different classes," Mikoto said.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "Right," she nodded.

"Have you met before?"

"Y-yeah," Sakura answered.

"We recently had the chance to be familiar with each other, right, Haruno? And what a coincidence. Now we're in one roof." Sasuke said.

Sakura glances back at him. "Yeah right." She replied.

"That's really good!" Mikoto exclaimed happily. "Now, I can make cake with Sakura-chan and go shopping with her. It feels like I have a daughter!"

"You really think so, Mikoto? Sakura never grew up with a mom, now she'll feel what it is like." Sakura's dad said.

Then suddenly, a little boy approaches the dining hall and he's glaring at Sakura...

**-------------------------------**

"Hey, Konohamaru! Don't do that!" Mikoto told the little boy.

"I want cake too, Auntie!" the little boy said.

"Okay, okay, here you go." She gave him a slice.

"I didn't know you have three children!" Sakura's father said. "What's your name, little boy?"

"It's Konohamaru, uncle." He answered politely.

"What a cute kid!"

"He's my brother's son staying with us." Fugaku replied. "He's on 2nd grade."

"I see. He's adorable!"

"Right, right. Sasuke, come over here and have some cake too!" Fugaku called his son. Sasuke came as Sakura also went to the living room.

"Hey, sister, what do you think about the Tale of Genji?" Konohamaru asked Sakura. "It's our homework. Would you help me?"

"Tale of Genji? For 2nd grade kids? Wow, you're advance!" she exclaimed. "Let's see..."

She took a look on his book and thought for a while.

"I think it's about a wise prince who loves adventure but has a poor love life..." Sakura said clearly. "Isn't it right, dad?"

"Oh, ah... yeah, right!" her dad agreed.

Sasuke came closer to the two of them which caused her to flinch.

"The Tale of Genji concentrates on his romantic life and describes the customs of the aristocratic society of the time. Much is made of Genji's good looks. His most important personality trait is the loyalty he shows to all the women in his life, as he never abandons any of his wives. When he finally becomes the most powerful man in the capital, he moves into a palace and provides for each of them." Sasuke explained continuously.

"R-right..." Sakura just agreed.

"My, big brother, you're really good. Unlike this girl here..." Konohamaru said and snickered. Sasuke smirked. Sakura blushed.

"Now, now don't be rude! Anyway, Sakura-chan, let's go and check your new room!" Mikoto said cheerfully and they went upstairs.

"You already have a room for me?" she asked. "Thanks, auntie!"

"Of course! I've been expecting you!" she showed her a room. "Taran! Sakura's little castle! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Wow!" as soon as it was opened, it was really good. It has decorations and a nice interior design.

"Come sit at your bed! I made it soft and warm!"

"I can't believe my eyes!" Sakura exclaimed. "How can I ever thank you!"

"Just stay here, okay?"

Sasuke followed them upstairs. "This was Konohamaru's room yesterday." He replied nonchalantly. "Now thanks to you I'll have restless nights cause we will share one room from now on."

"Younger brother!" Mikoto exclaimed. "You help Sakura-chan fix her things while I prepare her shower."

**-------------------------------**

"Finally, do you need my help?"

"No... no... I'll be okay," she replied sheepishly.

"Fine. Never ask for help again, okay?" he said. "Now that you're here, you have nothing to do with me. Understood?"

"Okay," she nodded vehemently.

Sasuke abruptly left her new room. She sighed.

_Why does he have to make me feel I'm not welcome? He's so arrogant..._

"Sakura-chan! Shower's ready!"

"Hai!"

Then after taking a short shower, she has to wear a nice frilly night gown.

"Does it fit you, my dear?"

"Yes, auntie! Thank you!"

"Now go to sleep! You'll still have to go to school! Good night, sleep tight!"

"Good night too, auntie!"

She returned to her room afterwards. As she lied on her bed, she felt nice and warm.

"This is definitely magical, auntie has given me almost everything. This nice room, nice treatment... I wish I was really her daughter."

"This will be my first night at Sasuke's house..."

_---- _

_"Dad! Be careful where we're going!"_

_"Oh my! We are about to collide a house!"_

_"The break! Why isn't it working!" Sakura cried._

_UCHIHA RESIDENCE_

_"What happened? How come we bump into..."_

_--- _

Sakura opened her eyes and saw herself sitting in front of Sasuke, on a breakfast table. _No! It's not a dream! Breakfast together with Uchiha Sasuke... I can't believe it..._

"Sakura, did you sleep well? You seem so sleepy!" Fugaku asked.

"No, I'm alright uncle,"

"Breakfast's ready! Eat well, okay? Here's for daddy, for little Konohamaru, for Sasuke-kun and for our princess Sakura-chan!"

"Thanks auntie,"

After a while,

"I'm done." Sasuke said, leaving the breakfast table.

"Me too!" Konohamaru followed him.

"Sakura-chan, don't you study at the same school as Sasuke-kun? Now hurry up and go with him!"

Sakura hurried and took her bag.

"Younger brother! Wait for Sakura-chan!"

"Come here, Konohamaru! You haven't eaten breakfast!"

"But I wanna go with big brother!"

"No, you won't. Stay here!" she looked at the two. "Take care on your way! Be careful!"

"Hai."

**-------------------------------**

Sasuke came ahead of Sakura and he was walking too fast. Sakura ran as fast as she could to catch up.

"Hey, matte!" she yelled. _Oh crap! If I only knew I'd stay with him like this, I must have not given him my love letter..._

Merged in her thoughts, she didn't notice that he's only an inch away. Then she bumped at his back.

"Hey!"

"Oww!" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was not careful!"

"Listen, Haruno. I have four rules for you to follow." Sasuke began...

"One: don't hit me or collide with me again. Keep your distance at least a meter. I am not made of cement nor steel."

"Two: I will only teach you the road to school once. Do whatever you want to remember the path. Don't ask me about it again."

"Three: About living with me, don't tell anyone. I do not want any rumor about us."

"I know that," Sakura answered haughtily.

"Lastly. Four: When we are at school, do not speak with me."

Then he turned his back away from her and walked briskly again. Sakura ran after him once more.

"Okay, if that's what you want," she yelled, catching her breath. "I'll do it!"

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE THIRD CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!**


	4. I'm Gonna Be In The Top 100!

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto nor It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Four: **I'm Gonna Be in the Top 100!

**-------------------------------**

Sasuke and Sakura were now on the bus to school. It's so crowded and Sakura can hardly breathe. On the other hand, Sasuke stood far from her. She sighed in exasperation.

"It's very good to be tall like Sasuke," she told herself. "You have advantages like this."

The ride continued until it finally came to an end. As soon as Sasuke got down from the bus, Sakura followed her till the school gate.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Wait!" she yelled.

"Haven't I told you not to talk with me?" he said flatly and turned away from her.

Then suddenly he turned back to her. "And you don't need my help, right?" he added.

Sakura was annoyed by his cold shudder.

"Fine." She said crossly and walked her way to the school.

_"One: don't hit me or collide with me again. Keep your distance at least a meter. I am not made of cement nor steel."_

_"Two: I will only teach you the road to school once. Do whatever you want to remember the path. Don't ask me about it again."_

_"Three: About living with me, don't tell anyone. I do not want any rumor about us."_

_"I know that," Sakura answered haughtily._

_"Lastly. Four: When we are at school, do not speak with me."_

"That guy! So cunning!" she said to herself. "Grrr..."

She arrived at the classroom. "Hi guys! Good morning!"

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Have you reviewed?"

"What? Reviewed?" she echoed.

"We have a quiz today!"

"YIKES!"

**-------------------------------**

"Mr. Kakashi!"

The seemingly drowsed teacher swiped his head towards the door. "Hai, school master Sarutobi?" he answered.

"We need to talk."

Kakashi grunted. "Okay, sir."

Sarutobi showed him a line graph of the class performances of all sections. He pointed to a red line going down.

"Here is the line of your class F." he showed him "As you can see, they are deteriorating."

Kakashi's small eyes stared at the devastating line for a while.

"And this," Sarutobi said, pointing to a blue line on top and is continuous, "is Uchiha Sasuke's performance."

"As you can see," he continued. "Even though you add the average of your students' grades, they won't even compensate to his grades."

"Owww, the truth really hurts," he murmured as he bowed down.

"I think it's about time you do something about this."

"Yes sir,"

"They are graduating students. Soon they'll be off to college! But with this kind of performance, how could they?"

Kakashi slowly walked away to their classroom. As the class adviser, it's surely his fault. Being with a bunch of failures is sure a tough job. What else could he do? How can he create a miracle?

"I'm definitely not a god," he said to himself. "oh my, so much trouble..."

He entered the class in a sad mood. The students were quite surprised.

"Sir! What's wrong with you?"

"You seem so gloomy!"

"Yeah!"

He proceeded in getting a piece of chalk and then scribbled something on the board. He faced his students afterwards.

"Okay class, this is the list of all the coverage of your exam," he said. "I hope you start to study and consider your future."

Then he started to wail. "What do I need to do to improve your performance? I've done everything, but I cannot do a miracle!"

The class silenced.

"Sir! Stop crying!" Sakura said. "Even if we are naturally not good, with enthusiasm and hard work, we can do better!"

She stood up. "And to prove what I've said, I'm going to beat Uchiha Sasuke!"

Everyone gasped. After a long period of silenced, they all burst into laughing.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked them. "I'm serious!"

"Sakura-chan, even though we all know that Sasuke Uchiha needs to be outclassed, no one could! He might not only be the best in our school, but in whole Japan!"

"But---"

"Haruno Sakura, I know that you have concern, and I appreciate it." Kakashi said.

"Then I'll just be in the top 100 then! I'm going to be in the top 100!"

They all laughed again.

"Sakura, I didn't know you are a good joker!"

"Yeah, you made the class laugh out!"

"Nice one!"

"Guys! This is a serious matter!" she insisted.

"Sakura, do you know that ever since this school was built, no one in the class F got into the top 100?" Kakashi told her.

"Then I'll create history soon!"

Laughter filled the air again, despite Sakura's sheer determination.

"I will support Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!" the class agreed. "Go Sakura!"

**-------------------------------**

_SCHOOL NOON ANNOUNCEMENT:_

_"They say that the diligent one beats the wise one. Is it true? A student from class F wants to prove this. This girl isn't strange to us anymore. recently, she survived harsh realities. First, she was refused by the school genius Uchiha Sasuke..."_

_Everyone in Sasuke's class stared at him. He turned away from them shyly._

_"... Next, her house was wrecked by a meager earthquake. Although there's so much agony in her life, she still dreams of success! Student Haruno Sakura of class F, can you create history? Let's just wait and see! That's all for today. Thank you."_

_BROADCAST ENDS_

Sakura and her classmates are now eating lunch.

"Oi! Sakura, your fish ball fell on the ground!"

"News really travels in a split-second."

"Guys, have I just done a stupid thing?" she asked her classmates, who subsequently nodded.

**-------------------------------**

That night, at the Uchiha residence, Sakura finished her share of housework early and set off to her room. Hours passed and she still kept on reading all of her lecture notes, carefully following the coverage Sir Kakashi gave them. By the time the clock turned 10, she really felt sleepy.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke's mom came to her room.

"Sakura-chan! Why aren't you sleeping yet? It's late now!" she exclaimed.

"Oh auntie, there are still a lot of books to read, I can't sleep yet." She answered fervently.

"Okay, then good luck! You can do it!" she encouraged her.

She went back to her desk and continued reading. Moments later, Mikoto came back with a sumptuous meal with her.

"Eat first! You need energy to do all that."

"Thanks, auntie!" she ate up some of the food.

"At last, I had this feeling of a true mother." She told Sakura.

Sakura was surprised. "What do you mean, auntie?"

"You know, my son Sasuke never reviewed even once,"

She was more shocked. "WHAT?"

Mikoto nodded. "I never had to cook a midnight snack at all,"

"But he's the 1st place at our school!" Sakura cried out.

"At 7 pm, he's already fast asleep."

"Oh, he's really a genius!"

"Sakura, don't hesitate to ask for help to Sasuke," Mikoto said. "And wait, I need you need to rest for a while."

Suddenly, she must have thought of something. "Wait a minute! I'll just take something, please wait."

Then she abruptly left the room. When she returned, she has photo albums with her.

"Look at these for a moment, I never had someone to share this with,"

So Sakura sat next to her on the bed.

**-------------------------------**

"Wow, who is this little girl? So cute..." Sakura said smiling, then she turned to Mikoto. "She really looks like Sasuke. Does he have an older sister?"

"No, that's actually Sasuke-kun." Mikoto smiled at her.

"Sasuke? What? Impossible!" Sakura scanned the photo album more. "Don't joke, auntie!"

"It's true, he's extremely cute, right?" Mikoto said. "I really hoped to have a daughter, and so after Itachi was born, I bought clothes just for a little girl."

"... but it turned out that I had another son. With no choice left, I decided to dress him up like a girl for the first 3 years of his life."

"What the hell..." Sakura thought. "This is hilarious!"

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Sasuke-chan! Look at mommy! Smile!"_

_A little boy was holding a pair of dolls and was wearing a dress. "Hai!"_

_"Itachi-kun, go to your sister and pose!"_

_"Mommy, don't you think it is awkward for Sasuke-kun? He's a boy!" Itachi said as he frowned._

_"Right, honey!" Fugaku agreed. "Itachi's correct. I guess you have to stop it. He's going to kindergarten now!"_

_"No way!" Mikoto said. "Sasuke-chan, do you love mommy?"_

_"Hai!" he cheerfully answered._

_"How about Itachi-niichan?"_

_"I love him too!"_

_"And daddy?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Do you like skirts, my dear?"_

_"HAI!"_

_Itachi and Fugaku were sweat dropped. "Oh my..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"After Sasuke-kun knew that he was a boy, he started drawing away his attention to other people and remained as he is." Mikoto sadly said. "it's my entire fault."

"Don't blame yourself, auntie, I'm here now, I'm your daughter." She smiled.

"Oh, Sakura-chan..."

"Auntie! Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! Anything, my dear!"

**-------------------------------**

The next morning while they are having breakfast, Sakura can't help but giggle to herself.

"Aniki, what's going on with her?" Konohamaru asked Sasuke.

"I think that girl's gone crazy. She wants to get into the top 100 but she's not a genius."

Konohamaru and Sasuke laughed subsequently.

"We're done!" Sasuke said. "Bye mom."

"Okay, take care!" She hurried in putting their lunches without looking at them.

"I'll be going too auntie," Sakura said.

"Okay, bye guys!"

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE FOURTH CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Blackmailing Works

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto nor It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Five: **Blackmailing Works

**-------------------------------**

"Oh Sakura, you really are putting much effort in your studies!" her friend exclaimed. "Maybe one of these days, we'll see you acting like a real geek."

"Of course, I won't turn out like that!" Sakura said, looking back at her notes again.

Naruto suddenly went at her back. "Sakura-chan, I've been dying to know this now..." he suddenly said, facing her. "Where do you live now? Or maybe you could just give me your phone number! I'm so worried about you..."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! You haven't told that to us yet."

"Um..." Sakura recalled Sasuke's words. _Don't tell anyone that we live in the same roof... _"We live at dad's friend's house."

"Really? Where is that? I'd go there to see you!" Naruto said excitedly.

Suddenly, one classmate of theirs called on to Sakura.

"Hey! Sakura! Look outside!" he shouted. The rest of them looked outside the classroom. It's Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh my god! Maybe he changed his mind already and decided to like you!" a friend said to her.

Sakura, on the other hand, felt goose bumps.

Naruto went outside the classroom and confronted Sasuke.

"Hey! Uchiha! Haven't I told you that it's too late if you'll like Sakura-chan? She's mine!" he told him bluntly. Sasuke sneered.

"And haven't I told you that I don't like girls like her?" he moved forward, entering their classroom.

"...Haruno Sakura! Please take your schoolbag and come out with me!" he called out. "Right now."

Sakura abruptly followed what he said. So she got her schoolbag and went outside. They walked past students and teachers, and arrived finally outside the school building, at the school garden.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Sasuke pulled out something from his bag. Then he faced her. "I think my mom must have misplaced this here," he showed her lacy lunchbox cover and Sakura began scrambling the contents of her bag.

"You're right. Your lunchbox is here," Sakura said and pulled it out.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the gang followed them. They just saw a little since they are far away.

"What do they seem to exchange?"

"I don't know! I can't see it well!"

"Is it their diaries?"

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

"Shhh! I can't hear them!"

**-------------------------------**

"With you coming in my life, there has been a lot of trouble already," Sasuke began, keeping his lunchbox. "But come to think of it, it's better that we're on the same school at times like this."

"I agree," Sakura answered, then she smiled. "Maybe next time we'll wear our uniforms by mistake!"

Sasuke glared at her. "How will that happen, idiot?" he murmured.

"Because..." Sakura grinned at him, getting something from her bag, "You like wearing skirts when you're a kid!"

She showed him one of the photos from last night. "Haha!"

Sasuke came closer and looked at the photo. He glared at Sakura again.

"Where did that photo came from?" he asked.

"Auntie gave this to me," Sakura said proudly. "I didn't know you have a hidden childhood..."

"You little---" he began, and calmly came closer to Sakura. "Give that to me. What are you planning?"

"No way! Haha!" Sakura ran at the garden's vicinity. Sasuke promptly ran after her.

"Hey!" he yelled "Stop it!"

"No! No! No!" Sakura said, running faster. "Catch me if you can, geek!"

"Yeah! And when I caught you, I'll make you pay back!"

"Only if you can! Haha!"

Sakura suddenly stopped. She bowed down quickly. "Hi, School Master Sarutobi!" she greeted. Sasuke looked back.

_Darn!_ It was just nothing, and a plain trick. "Haruno!"

"Hehe, I guess even geniuses have physical inabilities. Bleh!" Sakura muttered.

She ran once more but got tired too. Sasuke felt tired too, but his determination burned. So he had caught her at last.

"Gotcha, baby..." He muttered softly in her ear. "So what's up with you now... can't run any faster?"

"Argh! Jerk!"

"I won't let you go. Hand me the photo."

"In your face, jerk!"

"I said give it to me!" he strangled her arm. Even though how hard she struggled, it was of no avail. Sasuke is surely stronger than her.

"No way!" she switched the photo quickly on her other hand. Sasuke grabbed it was well. And with that, they lost balance and fell down the grass.

Sakura fell first, and Sasuke had prevented himself from totally falling on top of her. He probed for the photo, and it's still on her hand. Sakura was now lying underneath him, and he only uses his left arm to support his body. The other was still grasping Sakura's hand where the photo is.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others witnessed what just occurred. They were all shocked.

"UCHIHA!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop him, guys!"

"Naruto-kun, it's just your imagination!"

"Yeah,"

"No! I clearly saw it!" he insisted "he's obviously taking advantage of Sakura-chan!"

"Calm down!"

**-------------------------------**

"Now what?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was smirking at her. Upon seeing his handsome smirk, she was blushing

"Hand it to me, young lady..." he whispered dangerously. "Or else..."

"Or else what?" Sakura asked him bravely. "I'll shout aloud if you do something!"

"Do you think I'll do something I will regret for life?" he asked logically.

"You might---"

"I know what you're thinking, Haruno..." he said, pushing himself closer to her until their bodies touch. "Now, would you please give me that or I'll surely do something naughty..."

"Wha----"

"I am a man, Haruno... you know what we want..."

"Want?" she echoed. _Oh my god..._

"Yes, what men like me _want_..." Sasuke whispered.

"What are you--"

"Shh..." he said, placing his forefinger on her lips. "It's just you and me here... no one will know this..."

"Uchiha Sasuke! You jerk!" she forced to speak. Sasuke removed his hand.

"Argh, this is too much tiring." He murmured. The weight of his body is sure heavy with his one arm for support alone.

Sakura tried her best to break free. "Let me go," she hissed.

"Not until you give me my darn photo." He said, with his voice dangerously low.

"ALRIGHT!" she surrendered, and after that, he pulled it on her loose hand and stood up quickly.

"Great." He said. "Thanks for all that trouble."

Sakura stood up as well. "I don't care if you have that, I still have its film!" she grinned cheekily at him. "Bleh!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Why you little--"

"I'm clever, isn't it?" she said. "So long, Uchiha! Wait until you see your precious secret known by the whole school."

"Hey wait!"

He pulled her arm again, swaying and pulling her into an embrace. "What on earth are you really planning? You want to threaten me, right?" he whispered.

He pushed her away. "Do you want the film to be returned to you, jerk?" Sakura asked.

"...Alright." Sakura continued. "One week from now, our test will occur. I want you to teach me."

Sasuke looked puzzled. "Teach you?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"As long as I get into the top 100, I will return it to you." Sakura said seriously.

Sasuke picked up his schoolbag and dusted it. "Dream on, punk. It's impossible."

"Oh yeah?" Sakura said. "Fine! Then the film shall be reproduced and posted all over the campus."

Sasuke came closer to her, walking slowly. "Sure! I'll teach you..."

On an angle, they seem to be kissing. Naruto and the others saw this once again, and because of that, he passed out.

"But you got to know that Top 100 is dominated by Class A and B students only. For a girl like you to be there, it would require a miracle."

"I know that too..." Sakura answered abruptly. "But you're a genius. Sure you can teach me."

"Right, rely on my skills huh," he said. "Well for your information, a magician and a school genius is different."

"Don't you trust my skills then?"

"Your skills? Oh come on," he sneered. "Do you have any?"

"Jerk!"

"Whatever. Go home early. It will start tonight." He said, walking away quickly.

Sakura breathed deeply. "Woah. I did it..." she said to herself.

**-------------------------------**

Sakura walked happily towards the school building. Her friends were waiting for her at the staircase.

"Sakura! What did that darn Uchiha Sasuke tell you?" Naruto said first, walking towards her.

"Nothing, nothing at all," then she smiled brightly.

"Come on! I know that smile!" her friend said. "Tell us!"

"Nah, it's nothing."

"Oh Sakura!" Naruto cried. "Did her do something?"

"Don't overreact. It's nothing, really. Let's go!" she said, walking along with her two friends.

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE FiFTH CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Lessons With Sasuke sensei

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto nor It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Six: **Lessons With Sasuke-sensei

**-------------------------------**

That night, the rest of their family were eating dinner. Sakura was silently staring at Sasuke as he was nonchalantly eating.

"This recipe is great, Mikoto." Sakura's dad praised her. "I wonder if I could use this one in our restaurant."

"Sure you can! That's just some Korean food with a little touch of Japanese style." Mikoto explained. "I used the kimbap as my experiment, and I am glad it's not a waste."

"Hey, don't praise my wife, she might just get proud!" Fugaku said and the adults laughed out loud.

Mikoto turned to Sakura and gave her more rice. "Sakura-chan, just tell me what you want for midnight snack and I'll definitely cook it for you!" she said.

Sakura nodded. "Ok auntie," she replied.

Suddenly, Sasuke spoke up. "Don't forget mine, mom. I'm going to stay at her room later."

The adults turned their heads to Sasuke, and slowly to Sakura. Sakura just continued eating and Sasuke shrugged.

Mikoto went to Sasuke's seat. "Is that true? Younger brother wants to study with Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hai,"

"Wow! I can't believe it! it's like a dream..." Mikoto said, "Sakura-chan! Your influence is really good!"

_"Oh yeah?" Sakura said. "Fine! Then the film shall be reproduced and posted all over the campus."_

_Sasuke came closer to her, walking slowly. "Sure! I'll teach you..."_

_On an angle, they seem to be kissing. Naruto and the others saw this once again, and because of that, he passed out._

_"But you got to know that Top 100 is dominated by Class A and B students only. For a girl like you to be there, it would require a miracle."_

_"I know that too..." Sakura answered abruptly. "But you're a genius. Sure you can teach me."_

_"Right, rely on my skills huh," he said. "Well for your information, a magician and a school genius is different."_

_"Don't you trust my skills then?"_

_"Your skills? Oh come on," he sneered. "Do you have any?"_

_"Jerk!"_

_"Whatever. Go home early. It will start tonight." He said, walking away quickly._

Sakura just smiled warily. "Yeah right. If not because of that photo you gave me.." she thought.

"Our younger brother started studying unexpectedly." Mikoto continued.

"Sakura, you're really remarkable!" Fugaku exclaimed, grinning happily. "He never did that... how come he's changed?"

"I'd want to come and review with you too, aniki." Konohamaru told Sasuke.

"You don't need to. Besides, it's late at night. Kids like you need to sleep early," Sasuke told him.

Mikoto returned to her seat beside Sakura. "Sakura-chan, eat well and study hard, ok?" she reminded her.

"Hai..."

Sasuke finally stood up. "I'm full," he muttered. Then he looked at Sakura's way. "Hurry up."

Sakura hastened up and she's done too. "Hey, chotto matte!"

**-------------------------------**

Sakura was now at her room, sitting in front of her study desk. Sasuke was stoically standing behind her, with his arms crossed. Sakura brought out all of her notes and review materials, and then Sasuke came slowly to seat to the chair beside hers.

Sakura definitely felt awkward at this closeness, and neither him nor her could say a word to even start it. Sasuke sighed, looked at the books and at Sakura. His bored look continued even as he speaker.

"What section do we start?" he asked.

"The math part..." Sakura said softly, and then gave him the book.

Sasuke scanned the pages quickly, and he took a pen then scribbled something.

_Good heavens... we're all alone in one place... My heart palpitates, so quickly that I can't seem to catch it. after two years of liking this boy, this is the first time I'll get so close to him..._

"What's the scope?"

_Oh Uchiha Sasuke..._ her musing was destroyed. "Pardon me?"

"I said what's the scope." He repeated, still scanning the math book.

"Oh, the scope... probably the same as your class'." She answered.

"I didn't care about the scope Ms. Yuuhi posted." He answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Then here's from our class," she gave him her notebook, and he took it.

They started synthesizing the math book. Sakura still fumbles, and she is so nervous.

"I'll teach you those things you don't understand. Tell them to me and I'll do my best to explain it to you." He said.

"Wow... of course you know everything. The genius with 200 IQ..." Sakura murmured.

Sakura stared at Sasuke as he was talking.

"The physical volume of a cone is an important formula." Sasuke explained, pointing out to the formula written on her book. He encircled it and placed an asterisk on the pages.

"Remember these ones. I'll place marks so you can recall them." He continued as he scribbled. "Then don't just stare at them. Read them well and memorize."

Sakura still stared at him. Sasuke gave her a book. He started writing on a notebook. "I'll be including some formulas that I made myself. They are not in the book, and I think these could help."

"Oh wow..." Sakura exclaimed. "You're really good in memorizing and analyzing."

Sakura smiled at herself. "What if you become a teacher someday?"

Sasuke simply shrugged. "That's nonsense." He said.

**-------------------------------**

Sasuke continued writing and Sauk did some problems he assigned. "Ne, Uchiha. I believe that I can make it to the Top 100. My horoscope said that I will meet a lucky charm this month."

"That horoscope found on the newspaper is a hoax." He muttered. "It won't predict the future."

He gave her a pen and paper. "English is the next topic, right? Here, write an essay with these topics. Make sure you write at least 80 sentences and use the correct grammar."

"Wha---"

Sakura stared at the topics. _Explain the Shogunate of Tokugawa... The Industrial Revolution... oh my god, history!_

She was sweat dropped. "Any problem?" he asked.

"Iie," then she began writing.

Sasuke looked around the room's interior, and he yawned. It's getting late already.

"What a terrible room.. so lacy. My head gets dizzy by just looking at them..." he thought. When he looked to his right, he saw a couch. "A couch? There you go..."

He went there and then after a while he slept.

Moments later, he was awaken by Sakura's continuous complaints on how she should complete the math problem. She was scratching her head, and Sasuke sighed. He went closer to her by sitting on her side.

"Hey!" he shouted, and Sakura was widely awaken.

He took the notebook and found no answers.

"Why are there no answers? Didn't you use the formula?" he asked.

"Formula? What formula?"

"Haven't you learned it from class?" he asked. She simply shook her head.

"Argh!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I'll write it. I'll start teaching you from the basics."

Afterwards, Sakura was able to solve one problem. She was so happy and noisy about it.

"YAY! I did it! I did as you said, Sasuke!" she yelled, practically grabbing Sasuke's hand and shaking it.

"Quit it! You haven't solved the rest, idiot."

"But that's one step closer to my goal! Yay!" she insisted. "I'm so happy!"

Suddenly, she heard a click. The two of them looked at their back. It's Mikoto, holding her digital camera. Another click followed.

"Smile!" she said.

"Auntie..." Sakura said softly.

"Are you shy? There's nothing to be shy about!" Mikoto told her.

"Mom! Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"That scene was just too cute to be captured here!" she raised her digital camera. "I want to record those kinds of rare scenes. The both of you look good together. Someday you two can get married..."

"That would be so good!" Mikoto said dreamily...

"Mom, stop saying all that nonsense stuff!" Sasuke exclaimed, and he was so annoyed.

"Ok then! I'll give you your midnight snack!"

When she gave them the tray, it was loaded with all kinds of heavy meals.

"So many..." Sakura thought, as she stared at the food. She was sweat dropped.

Mikoto had to use her digital camera again... Sakura and Sasuke sighed.

_This will be a long midnight... Oh my..._

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE SiXTH CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!!**


	7. An Accidental Kiss

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto nor It Started With A Kiss.

**Note: **Does anyone here know "Sassy Girl Chun Hyang" or "Delightful Girl Chun Hyang"? I'll add some scenes there as plot twist. Thanks for reading!

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Seven: **An Accidental Kiss

**-------------------------------**

"Ano... is this the liver? Or this one?" Naruto said to himself. "Argh!!! This is getting me crazy!!!"

"You kids do not even know the parts of your bodies!" Kakashi said aloud. "You're a human being yet--- oh my! Uzumaki, it's taking you too long already!!!"

Naruto remained pondering whether that was the liver or the kidney. He stood still without listening to Kakashi-sensei. Everyone was laughing at him already.

"Guys! Stop it, I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Give it up, Naruto!" Shikamaru called out. "Go back to your seat!"

"Alright!"

"Are you really senior high school students that want to graduate?" Kakashi asked them. "You should be readying for your next test!"

Sakura was yawning, then she fell asleep on her desk.

"Okay, that's all for today." Kakashi said and he left the classroom.

"Oi, Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chaaan???" Naruto called him out. "Are you okay?"

Sakura was awaken by Naruto's loud voice. "H-hai..." she said, looking really groggy.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong with you?"

"Are you always sleeping late?"

"Ano..." Sakura began. Naruto suddenly held her hand.

"If you can only take us to your new house, we can help you study!" he said.

Naruto continued with his monologue. "I can't help but think that you're maltreated at your new house."

"I got to go, guys. Ciao!" Sakura said. She left abruptly.

"...How sad, then you can't sleep at night well... Oh Sakura-cha---" when he faced her seat, she was gone. "Where is she?"

"She went to the library,"

"Library? There's one at our school? Now I know..." Naruto said.

The two girls just laughed at him...

**-------------------------------**

That night...

"These are some words we use in English. They are called modals. Must a modal verb indicating that somebody is compelled to do something because of a rule or law, or that it is necessary or advisable to do something." Sasuke began teaching again. "May is a modal verb indicating that something could be true, or could have happened, or will possibly happen in the future"

"Oh..." she said, "Sou ka."

"Can is a modal verb used to indicate that it is possible for something to be done or made use of in a particular way." He continued. "And finally, might a modal verb indicating the possibility that something is true or will happen in the future"

"... Answer this properly." He gave her a notebook.

"Ano ne... this is your notebook, right?"

"I had nothing to do after lunch, so I created quizzes for our study." He said. "So then, go and answer that for 5 minutes."

"5 minutes?" she said "You're so cruel!"

"Is it very difficult?" he asked.

"Hai, I can't..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared at her for a moment. Then he suddenly fell asleep on the desk.

Sakura finished what he assigned him to do. "Uh... Sasuke-kun?"

She tapped his back. "Sasuke-kun?" she stared at him. "Hello?"

"... You fell asleep. Since this week, we are together. Oh my, I can't keep myself from falling for you."

_He's like an ordinary handsome boy while sleeping... he must be so tired of teaching me._

Sakura felt sleepy as she watched him sleep. Suddenly, her drowsiness cannot be controlled and she fell unconsciously, then accidentally kissing Sasuke.

Realizing her mistake, she quickly got up. "What did I just do?" she blushed, with shock written all over her face. "Did I just kiss him???"

"Oh my god..." she returned to her seat, and then fell asleep abruptly.

"Mom just brought you your sna---" she stopped. "The two must be tired." _Dakedo, this is my chance to take their pictures!!!_

**-------------------------------**

The exam day came just like a usual morning. Sasuke was reading newspaper, while Sakura kept on her notes. Sakura stared at him secretly, and suddenly Mikoto came to her.

"Dear Sakura-chan, I made an amulet just for you!" she handed her something. "This is for your exam later."

"Arigatou, auntie!"

"I prepared that especially for you!" she continued. "I wish you get high grades."

"You better should." Sasuke glared at her.

"H-hai!"

"Go to school now! Hurry or you'll get late!" Mikoto told them.

Sakura followed Sasuke to the door.

"Oh I remember! Sakura-chan, don't open the amulet until the exam results are up! Take care!"

"Bye!!!"

**-------------------------------**

Sakura and Sasuke arrived the school safely. They are now at the staircase, and Sakura watched Sasuke's back.

_Although he won't look at me, I'll still tell him that I thank him for teaching me._

When Sasuke finally arrived in front of his classroom, Sakura ran to catch up.

"Arigatou..." she whispered, and apparently, Sasuke heard it. He didn't enter to his class immediately and looked at Sakura's back.

"Ano... Good luck." He told her.

When Sakura looked back, he already entered his class.

"Saa... this will be an enough lucky charm for me!" she said happily.

The exams proceeded as they should be, and Sakura, with the help of Sasuke-sensei, found the exam easy.

"I knew this!" she exclaimed. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"

While on Sasuke's class...

Sasuke was peacefully sleeping on his desk. Almost all of his classmates left the classroom already.

"Are you okay, Uchiha?" Iruka sensei asked.

Sasuke woke up. "Hai." He gave him his test paper. He left abruptly after that, and Iruka found his answers correct.

Sakura was walking her way home. Sasuke's classmates were talking about something, and Sakura decided to eavesdrop.

"Uchiha slept on our class for the first time!"

"Yeah, he really changed these past few days!"

"I wonder if his top spot would be taken away from him..."

"Probably, cause he even slept on his exam."

Sakura was shocked. _No way! Was this because of me?_

"It would be my fault if he'll be defeated," she said...

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE SeVeNTH CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!!**


	8. Success! I Belong To The Top 100!

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto nor It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Eight: **Success! I Belong To The Top 100!

**-------------------------------**

"THE RESULTS ARE UP!!!!!!!!!"

"Woooooh!!!!!" The rest of the students ran out of their respective classrooms. They all went to a certain place: the bulletin board, of course.

They all were clapping and yelling. The students from class A just smirked, and the lucky ones from class B sighed in relief.

Haruno Sakura ran down the stairs as she watched the crown filled the bulletin area. Everyone were rejoicing, giving each other praises and jumping in sheer happiness.

Sakura went straight to the top 1 notch. "Please Lord... please... I hope to see his name there..." she closed her eyes tightly as she prayed.

"One... Two... Three!" she opened her eyes wide, and read the name on the top spot.

In bold letters, **UCHIHA Sasuke of CLASS A**.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Oh, gomen!"

She looked once more at the result. She sighed happily. "Uchiha Sasuke still got the top spot!" someone yelled.

"He's really an absolute being!"

"A monster..."

"His IQ is not for normal persons..."

"No one in his class nor from class B can defeat him!"

"He's so cruel..."

Sakura smiled to herself._ That's right. He's a cruel person... a really stubborn one... but, I love him._

**-------------------------------**

Sasuke was running downstairs at the same time. He wanted to check out on something interesting too.

"Yo! Uchiha! Chotto matte!" his classmate called up. "Where are you going? That's not the top spot area! Yo!"

Sasuke didn't mind him but continued his journey to the 100th place corner. He hurriedly got into the crowd, saying his excuses to everyone he encounters.

He took a peep on the 100th place. Everyone around him gasped.

"Oh my... GOD!" rumors were heard all over the place. With that, Sasuke smiled.

_That witch did it. she's pretty good for a miracle. Kami-sama surely blessed her. I guess I'd believe in horoscopes now..._

"Hey, Uchiha! Why walk so fast? The bulletin's top 10 is that way, why go here?" his classmate arrived and was standing behind him. "What the hell?"

His classmate came closer to the list. "Could you believe this? She actually did enter the list!"

Sasuke smirked. "Miracles happen once in a while,"

"That girl Haruno Sakura... isn't she the one who swore to enter the list? Wow."

Sasuke looked back at the list. "That girl is from Class F. Oh my, the impossible becomes possible..."

Sasuke tried to prevent his lips from forming a curve of a smile.

"Let's leave immediately before the crowd emerges." Sasuke replied, walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!" he exclaimed. "Ano... I'd like to see the 1st place. Your name, actually. I wonder what places did we got."

"Whatever,"

The two of them walked across the crowd and finally reached the top 10. His classmate was disappointed.

"Man, I am only in the 6th place!" he said. "Tsk, I should study harder."

Suddenly, some girl was pushed backwards and she was to collapse when Sasuke saved her...

"Are you ok?" he asked. When he looked at the girl, it was Haruno Sakura...

**-------------------------------**

Sakura stood up immediately. "Congratulations! Oh, you're first again!" she smiled at him. She clapped her hands softly.

"You're also quite good. Haven't you seen it?" he said.

"What?"

Then Sakura ran as fast as she could, even though she collides with someone else. "GOMEN!" she said, running farther...

"The end of the list!"

She looked at the last spot... the 100th place...

In bold letters, **HARUNO Sakura of CLASS F**.

"Oh... YAY!!!!!!!!!!" She cried out. "Kami-sama, arigatou!"

Naruto and co. were after her. "Congrats, Sakura!" he greeted. "I know you could do it! We all believed in you!"

"Arigatou!" Sakura said, but not to Naruto and co. she said it aloud to Sasuke, who has no reaction at all. "Domo arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"

She bowed down politely, and then Sasuke extended his hand towards her, glaring at her. Sakura, in her so happy expression, took his hand and shake it.

"Waii!! Thanks, thanks!" she reverberated, jumping up and down.

Sasuke withdraw his hand. He suddenly pulled her away the big crowd. "Bring it over here..." he said softly.

"Nani?"

"You promised my film..." he said.

"Aa! Here!" she gave it to him. "There you go!"

Sasuke grabbed it from her hands. "Arigatou," Sakura repeated.

Sasuke smirked, then he turned serious as Sakura smiles. "I said several times don't talk with me at school."

"Oh! Gomen..." Sakura exclaimed. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Then Sasuke left immediately. She followed his tracks.

"Uchiha Sasuke!!!" She yelled. "Domo ARIGATOU!!!"

Then she covered her mouth again. Sasuke sighed as he stopped walking, then he continued.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. "Notice me here! Omedetou!"

"Oh, Naru-kun and co. arigatou! Bye!" she left, hopping up and down...

Sakura went back to the place where Sasuke's name was written.

"Even though I'm in the last spot, I still am part of the same bulletin board as his name..." Sakura told herself.

She smiled gratefully. "This is the very first time it has happened... I've created history." She said. "This makes me sooo happy..."

**-------------------------------**

The next day...

"Haruno-san! Congrats!" someone greeted.

Sakura waved her hand. She continued to walk.

"It's the class F girl in the top 100!"

"She's really fantastic!"

"Hi there!"

"Hey student Haruno Sakura! Omedetou on your top 100 spot!" a guy in glasses said.

Sakura smiled at him. Do I know him? Who is he?

"...next time, will you teach me in the finals?" he asked as he held her hand.

"H-Hai..." she answered.

Then Sakura laughed to herself. I'm so famous now...

Back to her classroom...

"Saku! Sakura-chan!!!" her friend greeted. "Hi!!! Top 100!"

Sakura snickered. "Could you believe it?" she told them.

"Yeah, we know..." they both said.

"Sakura-chan, the whole school talks about you!"

"Really?"

"You're now called as the Uchiha of Class F!"

"Uchiha of Class F? Not bad..." Sakura said.

"Very good indeed!"

Then Naru and co. were suspiciously looking at the three girls...

"Very strange, should I say." Naruto said. "I do feel oddness."

"At the time of the results release, Sakura was with Uchiha." His friend said.

"And they seem close." The other added.

"Remember what Uchiha took from her? This is really suspicious!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hai!"

"I wonder where she lives now. Even though we thought she's maltreated, the results still came out good."

"I hank we should go and follow her after class for us to know the answers."

"Right!"

While their loving adviser, Sir Kakashi...

"Oh my," -sniff- Kakashi cried softly. "I can't believe this..."

He was crying to himself as he reads his student's name on the board. While Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei was walking and checking the nujmber of students from her class A who were in.

"As usual, my dearest Uchiha was on the top spot." She said proudly, and smiled to herself.

She noticed the crying Kakashi on the last corner. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

"This is too good to be true..." -sniff-

"Here, take my Kleenex." Kurenai brought out some and gave it to him he gladly obliged. Then continued crying...

"Oh god... he's lost it..." and she sighed. Kurenai left...

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE eiGHTh CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!!**


	9. Sakura's New House is the Uchiha Mansion

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto nor It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Nine: **Sakura's New House is the Uchiha Mansion?

**-------------------------------**

So that afternoon, Naruto and company...

"Girls, I'll treat you today because of the Top 100 results!" Sakura said happily.

"YAY!" the two girls cheered, "Ikimasho!"

"I wonder where Naruto and his company are..." Sakura asked them. "Did you see those three guys?"

"Iie, but... look!" her other friend said, looking at a nearby statue from the Art Center. Naruto as busy staring at it in a closer angle, wiping it with his shirt, blowing out some dust, wiping again... and again.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, running towards him. "What are you doing there? Come along, it's my treat!"

Naruto stupidly changed his voice, "Naruto Uzumaki left already. That way!" he pointed out. "Run along!"

The two girls behind Sakura giggled. "Come on, Naruto's not going. It's obvious that he likes the statue better than you are."

Sakura nodded. "Ja ne,"

Naruto almost cried. Forgive me, Sakura-chan for hiding from you! I only want to see your house, and I love you more than anything else! He held close to the statue and then peeped as the three girls ran downstairs.

"Whew!"

"Boss!" the two boys ran along to Naruto. "What shall we do next?"

Naruto pointed out to the stairs. "Follow me. Let's rock!"

**-------------------------------**

"I know what's the best thing to eat!" Sakura said. "Ice cream!!!!"

"Yay! Yummy!"

So they hit an Ice Cream Shoppe in downtown Tokyo. The streets were filled with people, so they didn't notice Naruto and his friends. They followed them up to the door of the place, and Naruto sat behind the wall.

"We'll just have to wait when they come out and follow again. Meanwhile, let's rest first." Naruto told them.

"Hey Naru, can we get an ice cream too?"

He sighed, "Oh yeah, that makes me want it too!" Naruto cried, biting his fingers.

"I think we should just reveal ourselves to them and eat along." The other boy said.

"NO WAY!" the 2 shouted. "AHO! Don't you know how much trouble we've been to just following them?"

"Oh alright. Let's just wait."

"But don't look at them eating. It'll make you regret this."

"HAI."

An hour passed, followed by another 10 minutes. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently.

"Darn it, why haven't they come out?"

"Let's raid the place now!"

"Iie. Let's still wait." Naruto insisted. "They'll come out soon."

"Okay," they replied. "Daijoubu!"

True to his words, the girls came out one by one at the shop. They were still holding on to the cones and ate it while they walk along the streets. Naruto signalled them to come along, and then followed every step they take. The girls still checked on the stores and stalls, went in and out the doors, watched some demos, and bought other stuff.

Naruto found it so boring and tiring already. "Man, when I come home, I'll treat myself to sleep."

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

They continued their stalking. Sakura and the girls finally went to the bus stop.

At last! Naruto thought as he snickered quietly. They went inside and the boys followed. As the three were seated already, the other three were standing a little farther from them.

"Only some time.. and we'll get there..." Naruto told them softly. "Just wait..."

"Yeah, this excitement gets me to the bones!"

"Right! I wonder what place it is!"

"Hehehe... successful!"

**-------------------------------**

"And then, if you do your face like this, you look like Kakashi-sensei!!!" Sakura said, imitating Kakashi.

The two girls laughed. "This one's Principal Sarutobi!" the other girl wrinkled her face. "Hoho! You kids study well!!!"

Sakura and the other friend laughed. "Oh year! Nice one!"

"How about that? If your face remained that way..." Sakura said...

"NO WAY!" the other girl laughed out loud and Sakura too. Then Sakura stood up.

"My house is in this station. I got to go!" she said, walking towards the door.

"Mata ashita!"

"Ja!" she went down quickly as the bus had stopped. Naruto and company followed her immediately. Then the two other girls saw them, and were surprised.

"Ano... isn't that Naruto-kun?" one asked.

"I guess so."

"Whatever!" They both said as the bus continued to move forward...

**-------------------------------**

Sakura continued to walk without knowing that Naruto and co. are following her. She hurriedly went upstairs at the overpass, and then went down as quick as she goes to the pathway. Naruto and company did not see in which direction she went.

"Gosh, she's so fast!"

"Yeah!"

"I think it's that way! Come on, we're on the wrong side!"

"HAI!"

"Hayaku, hayaku!"

Then finally, the chase was over. They were astounded as they stopped in front of a private subdivision. The company of Naruto all gasped in unison.

"Wow! I saw this subdivision on TV! I heard that each house here costs 3 Million Dollars!"

"Really amazing!"

They all walked together inside the subdivision. They followed Sakura until she stopped on a pretty white mansion. When she hit the doorbell, they all sighed in relief. Finally, their long stalking has ended!

A woman came out of the gate. It's Mikoto.

"Sakura-chan! You're home already!" she said happily. "So how was the result?"

"It's good! I passed and... I came to the Top 100 list!" Sakura shrilled.

"Yokatta!" Mikoto cried, shaking her hands and they jumped up and down (like what Sakura did to Sasuke). "And I knew it. That's why we have our special dinner for tonight!"

"Really? What is it, auntie?"

"French roast chicken! I'm sure you and younger brother would love it!" she announced.

Naruto and company's mouths drooled.

"Hurry up!"

"Hai! I'll help you!"

Sakura ended the house happily. Then they all were shocked.

"Naruto--"

"Sakura-chan is really happy. She can eat French roast chicken anytime..."

"Naruto! My belly is now hungry!"

They all went closer to the house. They peeped at the gate. "Man, I thought she was maltreated!"

"We're sooo wrong about it. I wonder what makes her so tired and worked out?"

"Ne, Naruto! Shika! Look!" Chouji cried. (At last I revealed their names')

They both went closer to Chouji. "Nani? Nani o miteru no?"

**UCHIHA FAMILY**

He pointed out to the plate written and posted at the pillar. "Look!"

"Uchiha? It can't be!"

"Uchiha is the surname of the 200 IQ guy!"

"No way! So what if the surname is Uchiha?"

"Right, there are lots of Uchihas in the whole Japan."

"Right, but..."

Konohamaru approaches the gate. "Do you want to steal something?" he murmured.

"No way!"

"Hey, did you see that boy?"

"What now?"

"Somewhat looks like Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Nah, he's so skinny!"

"He can't be like Uchiha, right?"

Then out of nowhere, they saw a familiar SOMEONE...

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE NiNTh CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!!**


	10. Revelation

_At last, an update! Sorry for the long delay. And... this will be a short chapter though._

_Thanks for waiting!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto nor It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Ten: **_Revelation_

**-------------------------------**

Naruto and company checked their visions. They even shook their heads, looked again, and shook their heads and so on, till they realized that it is really the human with the 200 IQ. Sasuke walked nonchalantly and continuously till he opened the door and went inside the white mansion of the Uchiha family.

Naruto can't help but to be in shock. "Yada... this is not happening..." he muttered under his breath.

"No wonder Sakura-chan got to the top 100," Chouji commented.

Shikamaru nodded. "Right. That is so true. So are we going now, boss?"

Suddenly, Naruto fainted to the ground. "Ne, Naruto! Naruto!!!" the two boys yelled.

"I cannot accept this fact!" he cried, glancing at the mansion. "This can't be happening!"

"NO, Naruto, it's happening now. This is the present time." Chouji replied.

"Idiot, don't make him feel much worse." Shikamaru said. "Hey, Naruto, instead of fainting here, I guess we just retreat home and pamper ourselves---"

"NO!!!!! I want to be with Sakura-chan! She should be staying at my place, oh no, I can't take this..." he fainted again to the ground, and he almost rolled down the street.

"Stop this fuss already, get a life!"

"Yeah, Shikamaru, let's take him away from here before anything happens!"

"Yup!"

**-------------------------------**

The next day, Sakura was early for class. She went to the locker area to gather her things. As she opened her locker, she saw the "amulet" Mikoto gave her.

"The amulet that Auntie gave me last time." she said as she stared at it for a while. "the exam is over, so should I open this to see what's inside?"

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked behind her. It was her friends. "Good morning to you!"

"Good morning!" the girls chorused.

"How about some good morning shots for my new mobile phone?" Yukino asked.

"Alrightie!" Anika and Sakura replied cheerfully. "one, two, three!"

"Just the two of you,"

Sakura and Anika posed, but then suddenly they were surprised.

"What's the matter?" Yukino asked.

"Behind you!"

She looked behind her. She was surprised to see someone was standing there. It was Naruto, and his usual jolly and energetic stature was suddenly gone. His hair is not the usual spiky one, and his blue eyes are almost unseen because of his new eerie look.

"Hey, Uzumaki Naruto-kun! What's wrong with you?"

His gloomy expression and silence remained until he suddenly looked at Sakura and walked towards her.

"Sakura, tell me honestly..." he began "do you live with the Uchiha family?"

Sakura's facial expression was unexplainable. "Is that possible?" she answered. Then she opened her locker again, and fixed her things.

Their classmates turned to Naruto and somebody commented on his sudden question. "Are you dreaming in the broad daylight?"

"It's definitely not a dream."

"Yeah. We saw it." Shikamaru said, pointing to Chouji. Chouji, who was eating something nodded in agreement.

"How could that be?" Sakura answered, still rummaging stuff from her locker. "How can I be in Uchiha's house? I mean--"

She looked pretty tensed now. "Oh, where's that pen, I can't seem to find it..."

She continued searching. "Ah! It's just inside this... Oh!"

Her things fell down one by one. "My, Sakura-chan, you're so clumsy!" Yukino said, helping her gather up the things from her locker. She noticed a pink pouch and took it. "What is this now?"

Yukino opened the pouch. "A photo?" She pulled out the picture inside the pouch. It was the amulet Mikoto gave Sakura. And it's at her friend's hands. Yukino's jaw dropped and she rubbed her eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke... he's... in this photo???" she yelled, making everyone startled.

"Whaaat???" they all exclaimed aloud.

_CRAAAAP!_ Sakura's inner thoughts began to swirl around her head. _What am I going to do now? How can I escape this mess???_

Anika rushed to Sakura's side. "Haruno Sakura, explain yourself now! Since when did you get THIS close to Uchiha?" she demanded for an answer, pointing to the photo's direction as everyone flocked to see it.

"Uh... computer aided graphics? Hahaha!" Sakura chuckled together with her excuse. "I guess I was that desperate to do that... errr..."

"There's no way this can be computer aided," their geeky classmate suddenly talked. "I can't see a trace of editing here."

"Ooooh..." the class suddenly began to make conclusions, and basing from Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru's statements, she is guilty.

How would Uchiha Sasuke react to this?

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE TeNTh CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!!**


	11. Confrontations & Concealed Love Letter

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto nor It Started With A Kiss.

**Note:** The upcoming parts of this fic would not be solely be based on ISWAK. I'll be basing it on the Korean Drama entitled "**Sassy Girl Chun Hyang**". I'm so sorry for the long delay:-)

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Eleven: **Confrontations and the Concealed Love Letter

**-------------------------------**

Just after lunch time…

"Have you heard???????"

Sasuke was running as fast as he could along the corridor. His direction? Sakura's Class F room. Before he makes another scene, he calmed himself, fixed his tousled hair a bit and sighed. He slowly appeared to all the F students.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

The rest of them were just busy fixing their lunch boxes and stuff when Sasuke had made yet another dramatic appearance to the lowly Class F. Someone directly pointed to him, and everyone gazed at him.

"Sakura…" he began, with his voice so low. Sakura's instincts must've told her that it was a very important and scary thing, and she just stood up all of a sudden. She was also surprised by the way she responded to his mere call of her name.

"Come out at once!" this time, his voice commands her to do so. But then, her feet won't move.

_I could tell by his face that something's really wrong… _she began to feel nervous. She tried to walk towards him, without further ado.

"Uchiha Sasuke came again to our room; I wonder what's the matter now?" one classmate of them replied.

They all looked at each other.

Sasuke was silently leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. His gaze turned to Sakura, and then he walked away the door now. Sakura just followed him, and they continued walking, this time, much faster. She can't help but just follow him around and catch up to his pace.

Walking together, the attention of the students are on them again as they pass by.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't bother to look back at her.

"Why did you call me this time?"

He stopped walking, and faced her. "A rumor about us has spread around the campus like a computer virus."

Sakura bit her lip. _Oh no… this is what I'm so afraid of!_

**-------------------------------**

"I-It's not my fault!" Sakura tried to explain. He just ignored her. "Believe me!"

He continued walking and she still follows him. The next thing Sakura knew was they were both standing in front of the door of the school's computer center. What's weird was a bunch of students are crowded on one computer monitor.

Sasuke opened the door silently, and went near the crowd.

"Oh, look at that…"

"How could this be?"

"I thought they were strangers!"

"How come those two are related?"

Then someone from the crowd looked back and saw Sakura and Sasuke together, with Sasuke's fuming expression.

"G-Guys!"

Everyone backed out, except for the guy who controls the PC. When he had noticed Sasuke was there, he tried to move out, but then Sasuke just faced Sakura and ordered her to sit down.

He drew her nearer to the monitor screen. When she looked closely on the desktop wallpaper…

"It's… it's…"

_Those guys! How could they do this to me?!_

"You've caused too many troubles for me already, and this time I won't let you do anything again." Sasuke leaned towards her and whispered these words. "Please don't bother my life again."

Upon saying that, he exited the computer center. She can't say anything, nor do something. She just abruptly followed him again, as if he said nothing.

When they were outside and no one is around, Sasuke looked back at her. She was on the verge of tears.

"I'm tired of this, Haruno Sakura." He simply muttered. "Do not love a person like me, okay? You'll only be wasting your time…"

He continued walking, contemplating to himself about his harsh words. Sakura didn't follow him, and then she just cried to herself…

_No matter what you say, no matter how much you hate me, I won't care!_

Sakura sat alone on the covered court, crying.

_I wrote a letter for you, you didn't accept. I just let it go like that. And then everyone made fun at me, I didn't mind. I handled everything because… because I love you, Sasuke-kun… that's the reason why despite the fact that you despise me, I still… love you…_

**-------------------------------**

The dining room has never been as silent as before. Sure, Sasuke rarely speaks during meals, but this time, he never spoke either a word of praise for his mother's cooking. The adults noticed the tension between Sasuke and Sakura. To lighten things up, Mikoto suddenly spoke.

"What do you think of my steak?" she asked.

"It was… delicious, auntie…" Sakura spoke up.

"I'm so glad you liked it, Sakura-chan! How about the boys?" Mikoto glanced at the ever silent Sasuke and Konohamaru.

"It's so good, Auntie. You're the best!" Konohamaru said.

"It's delicious, mother." Sasuke replied as he continued eating.

"I heard that Sakura-chan became one of the top 100 in your batch's latest exam, Younger brother." Mikoto said. "That is good news"

Konohamaru was surprised. "She did? Is it true, Sasuke-niichan?"

He simply nodded. "It was because of her efforts too." Sasuke replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "_Dire_ efforts."

Sakura wanted to react, but she silenced. _At least he knows that I also did my part and I didn't rely greatly on his teachings._

"I'm done eating, I still have a project to work on," Sasuke said, then he glanced at Sakura. "...I'll be up in my room."

Sakura blushed. _Oh no, what does he mean with that? Does it mean I can ask for help again? Is he still mad?_

**-------------------------------**

Sasuke was contemplating on something as he was sitting on his swivel chair. He remained silent, but inside of him, thoughts are fighting. One side was telling him to agree with Sakura, and on the other, not. He shook his head as he went out of his room. He passed by Sakura's room. The door was left ajar.

_I wonder what she's doing._ He thought. _I know that she won't give up that easy._

He knocked at the door. "Give me the photo." He called out. No one replied.

"Hey…" Still, no one responded. So he decided to come in. He saw Sakura sleeping face down on the table, with a paper on her hand.

This seems familiar... He recalled the day where he first met Sakura, and that piece of paper was the letter intended for him to read.

He looked around her room, and for a brief moment, Sasuke noticed himself staring at her again. This had happened more recently, with him not knowing the reason why. He was now bending down to the level of her face.

Feeling awkward, he suddenly stood up. What made him more curious is the love letter beside her… he picked it up and read what's written on it…

_Uchiha Sasuke, how are you? My name's Haruno Sakura from Class F. I think you don't know me, but I know you well. The first time I saw you was at the opening ceremony when we're 1st year. That day, I don't know how to stop myself from staring at you while you're onstage. Even you went down on it; I still know where you were seated._

_Every time I see you, I feel very happy. I've tried to tell you how I feel a lot of times, but I wasn't brave enough. This time, I've decided that this is the right time and I will not give up. I've been in love with you for about two years now, and I don't want to regret forever if you won't know how I feel. So I wrote this letter to tell you everything. Uchiha-kun, I love you!_

Sasuke glanced back at the sleeping Sakura. "What were you thinking, Sakura? How could you be this open to what you feel? Have you ever thought of the different possibilities this can cause you, just like what happened at school?"

The photo was also on the table. Sasuke looked at it from afar.

"Loving someone is just a mere feeling. It can be removed easily." Then he left, leaving both the letter and the photo behind.

**-------------------------------**

The next morning, they were already on the way to school. Sakura can't help but to complain to herself.

"Oh my, I must've slept while seated on the chair last night! I feel so much pain in my back!" she looked around the bus and saw a glimpse of Sasuke. "Sasuke's here. Is he just staring at me?"

Then she sighed. "It's just my imagination. How could he ever try watching over me in this crowded bus?"

Suddenly, the man beside Sakura began doing some sort of malicious acts on her. She can't yell out, nor she can't get out of that sticky situation. She doesn't know what to do.

_Help! Somebody!_ Her thoughts were screaming…

Then someone from the bus grabbed the pervert man's arm almost violently, lifting it up to the bus' roof.

"We have a law that concerns about acts of lasciviousness…" it was Sasuke, talking to the pervert man about what he's done. "You can either go to jail for months, or pay the penalty. Which one would you want?"

The man got terrified by his angry look and as soon as the bus door opened, he threw himself out. Sakura was left in shock, staring at Sasuke.

_How'd he know I was in trouble?_

"Let's go, Sakura." He said, moving away. Sasuke was beside her, and she feels so secure. She merely smiled to herself.

"Thank you…"

He wasn't saying anything during the ride. Afterwards, they're on the bus stop to the school. They went down, and as usual, he was keeping his distance from her.

_Somehow, I cannot understand whether he cares for me or not. Whatever it is, it is enough to compensate the things I had experienced while I was liking him._

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE ****ELEVE****NTh CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!!**


	12. The Transfer Student & Sasuke's Aniki

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto nor It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With ****A**** Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter ****Twelve:** The Transfer Student and Sasuke's Aniki

**-------------------------------**

Another day has come for everyone. Every new day, Sakura noticed that Sasuke increases his anxiety level for her, and that he's getting closer to her. When they ride the bus, he stands closer to where she is, and she notices him glancing her way every now and then. This confused Sakura.

_Since when did Uchiha Sasuke look after me? He should be avoiding me because I'm so sure that the rumor has spread evenly._ She thought. _He's really peculiar. Right. Geniuses are peculiar._

The bus stopped in front of their school. On their way, Sasuke collided with a girl. She's wearing their uniform too.

"Gomen, are you alright?" Sasuke asked her.

"H-Hai… gomen ne, it's my fault." She replied. The girl looked around her. "Oh no! My contacts…"

Sasuke instantly looked around him. As Sakura went near them, she found something on the ground. "Sasuke! Is this what you're looking for?"

Then Sasuke glanced at the girl. "Is that it?"

She smiled at the two of them. "Hai! Arigatou!" she cheerily shook Sasuke's hands and then Sakura's. Sakura handed her contacts to her.

"Ano ne… are you both studying at Meisho High?"

They nodded. "Are you a new student?" Sasuke asked.

"Sugoi!" she smiled. "Hajimemashite! Hyuuga Hinata desu!" she introduced herself after she bowed down politely.

Sasuke smiled too. Sakura noticed it, and she has never seen his smile like that to a girl before. "Hajimemashite. Uchiha Sasuke desu."

Sakura bowed down. "Haruno Sakura desu! From what section are you, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata looked at her wallet and searched for her ID card. "It says class A."

Sakura was astounded. "You go to the same class as him!" she pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Ikou yo. I'll show you the way to our classroom."

"Arigatou!" Sakura was left behind, and they walked ahead. Hinata glanced back at her. "Ne, Haruno-san! Come along!"

She shook her head. "You two go ahead, I… have someone else to wait for. Mata ne, Hyuuga-san!" _And I know Sasuke-kun won't like if I stay close to him. He'll think I'm using my friendship with Hyuuga-san to get closer to him._

Sasuke glanced at Sakura quickly. She looked as if she's in deep thought. He averted his gaze when he noticed she's about to raise her head.

She just saw Sasuke engaging himself into a conversation with Hinata. She suddenly felt jealous, but she consoled herself.

"… They look good together. Two geniuses… what a nice pair." She said. "Nyaaa! I really have no chance to be with Sasuke-kun! Too bad,"

"Ne, Sakura-chaaaaan!!!!" it was Naruto, again.

"Oh, Naru-kun! You seem to have sprung from the underworld. You're returned to normal!" she laughed. "O-ha-you!"

"Yeah, I noticed that too, Sakura." Chouji said. "Right, Shika?"

He nodded. "Affirmative."

"Let's go now!" Sakura told them.

**-------------------------------**

"Wow. This is a pretty large school!" Hinata exclaimed. "Uchiha-san, how's our class going to be?"

Sasuke thought deeply. "I guess you'd fit in, in no time."

"Really? I'm excited to meet the rest of our classmates!"

"From what school are you?"

"Ah. I came from Waseda U's High school." She told him.

"Why did you transfer?"

Hinata stopped walking. Sasuke twitched. _I mustn't ask things like that to a girl argh!_ "Gomen ne Hyuuga-san."

"Don't worry about it. I transferred… because of my father's will."

"Oh," Sasuke muttered. "I guess it's so hard for you then."

"Yeah."

"My brother studies at Waseda right now, he declined Tokyo U because of some girl. What a stupid fellow."

Hinata laughed. "You can't control feelings, Uchiha-san."

"I guess…"

"I have a cousin at Tokyo U and I'm planning to follow his footsteps."

"I see… I'm targeting Tokyo U too."

"Let's try our best to get there, okay?" Hinata asked him.

Sasuke nodded. "Sure. We will…"

After a few more minutes, they are now in front of their classroom. "Here we are now."

"Uchiha, who's that cute girl beside you? Your girl?"

"Uchiha, how about Haruno Sakura then?"

"Yeah! You're acting like a player now, huh?"

"She looks like new in our campus!"

"Yeah!"

Hinata smiled at Sasuke. "So Haruno-san is your girlfriend, Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke sighed. "I guess nosy people do exist in our class," he said. "Hey! Stop creating rumors about me again. She is our new classmate."

Kurenai-sensei entered the classroom after them. "Yes, he's right. Hyuuga Hinata-san will be joining our class till you graduate. She came from Waseda U High School and she's the top student there. Now, now… be good to her."

Everyone was astonished. She just shyly bowed down. "Hajimemashite, minna!"

**-------------------------------**

Sakura was silent as the day passed by. Lunch came, and she was still dumbstruck. _I wonder what's in Sasuke's mind… why did he smile like that to her. She seems to be a nice girl. I never noticed his smile before; that one was rather special._

"Sakura's spaced out again," Shikamaru said. "What's wrong with her, Anika?"

She shrugged. "I do not understand that girl. Maybe it has something to do with the scandal."

"Everyone in the school knows about it now." Yukino added.

"I guess it can't be helped if she's tricked."

"Our poor best friend,"

They all sighed. Then Naruto appeared as jumpy as ever. "Hey guys, try to cheer up for Sakura-chan!"

"How can we? It breaks our hearts to see her like that!" Anika exclaimed. "I guess we shouldn't have interrogated her at the first place."

"We owe her an apology!"

"Yeah!"

Naruto nodded. "So then, let me do this for everyone!"

He went to Sakura's seat and started talking to him. "Hi Sakura-chan! We wanted to make it up to you because of the scandal. So I think… you should go out on a date with _me_! It's all on me. What do you think?"

Naruto just felt that his head hurts. Yukino had hit him.

"Ouch! What was that for, Yukino-chan?"

Yuki smiled at Sakura. "Forget that dork, Sakura-chan! Uchiha Sasuke's no good for you if he keeps you stressed. Since it's Naruto's treat, we'd all go with you. Right?"

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's _our date_!!"

"DATE?!" everyone shouted angrily. "You idiot!"

"You said _we_ will make up to her. _We_ was the word, ne?" Chouji said.

"YEAH!"

Sakura sighed. "Guys, it's not about it so don't worry about me. You have nothing to do with it. Really…"

"But Sakura-chan… you can always go to a date with _me_ then!"

"WITH _US_!"

Sakura smiled. "Sure thing, with anyone… but Sasuke…" she muttered.

"E?"

She put out her bento box and began eating. "Have your lunch too!"

Suddenly, someone rushed to their classroom again.

"Uchiha Sasuke alert, minna!!!" their classmate pointed out at the door as he ran back to his seat.

The gang of Sakura looked at the door. Sasuke appeared before them again. Sakura sighed. _Now what does he need again? I'm so tired of this happening._

"Nani, Uchiha?" Naruto asked. "Something wrong again?"

Sasuke simply moved away, and Hinata came in the classroom. "Konnichiwa! Is Haruno-san… oh! Haruno-san! It's me!"

Sakura stood up. "You're looking for me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I want to be your friend, Haruno-san."

Sakura smiled. "Wow. Are you sure? I'm a member of the feared class F of the class A, maybe you should hang out with others in---"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I don't care! I just like you! Besides, Uchiha-san told me a lot of good things about you!"

Sasuke blushed. "Ne, Hyuuga-san! You promised me not to tell anything we talked about!" Sasuke suddenly kept silent when he noticed he was talking too much.

"E?" Sakura asked. _Good… things?_

"So I decided that the three of us should go to lunch together!"

"Oh…" Sakura said. "By the way, I have my friends here too! They would be glad to meet you!" Sakura pointed to the rest of the gang. Suddenly, they all ran like mad people.

"W-What's wrong with them?" Hinata was startled.

"Don't mind their attitude," Sasuke replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "Class F's are just… let me say, scared of students from our class."

They all nodded.

"I won't harm you," Hinata told them. "Hajimemashite! Hinata desu!"

Naruto looked at her intently. "Ka-wa-i-i!!!!!" he exclaimed. Then he was on his cheery state, and he grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Call me Naru-kun!!"

Then Shikamaru and the rest followed. They had introduced themselves properly.

"Let's all go to lunch together then!" Hinata suggested. "With Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke pointed to himself. "ME?"

Hinata nodded. "We're all good friends now!"

Naruto sneered. "Don't get the idea that I'm being friendly with you, Uchiha!" he told Sasuke. "This is just for Hi… Saku… Hina… Saku---"

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever."

**-------------------------------**

"Alright! See you tomorrow then!"

"Ja ne," Sakura and Sasuke replied. They walked together to the bus station. Their house is not as the same route as the others.

_This is the first time I went home with him… _Sakura thought. Sasuke was now ahead of him. He stopped walking, and glimpsed at her.

"Hey! Walk faster, I have assignments to do!" he yelled.

Sakura was surprised. "H-Hai!" she ran towards him, and they walked again together.

_So he was actually waiting for me! Yatta!_

As soon as they arrived home, no one seems to be around the living room. They tried to look around, but still no one responded to their call.

"Maybe they went to the lounge,"

"Right. Let's go." Sasuke pulled her hand. Sakura was yet again startled by his actions. _Why is he always in a hurry?_

"Mom? Dad? Uncle?"

Then the door opened. "Oh, they're here!" Mikoto announced.

"E?"

"There's someone who would want to meet Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was clueless. "E?"

Suddenly, a young man appeared to them. He smiled. "Hajimemashite. Itachi desu."

Sasuke suddenly dropped his schoolbag, letting go of Sakura's hand. Then he hastily ran towards the young man who introduced himself as Itachi.

"Aniki! Okaeri!" he exclaimed happily.

Sakura stared at them in awe. "I've never seen such a handsome young man!"

"He's elder brother Itachi!" Mikoto said. "He's currently in college."

Sakura blushed. "Sakura desu!" She introduced after she bowed down.

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE ****Twelft****h**** CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!!**


	13. Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter ****Thirteen: **Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi

**-------------------------------**

"Aniki!"

"Yo, otouto." Itachi and Sasuke smiled warmly at each other. "I'm sorry if I had no chance of coming here to visit you. You see, it's so problematic to be followed around by swooning fans! Maybe they'll discover that I have yet a handsome otouto and cute cousin, and they will also stalk you!" he laughed aloud, making Sasuke and Sakura sweat-dropped. Fugaku was obviously disappointed.

"You're still making this teen-idol image of yours? Where had my obedient and genius son gone?" he remarked.

"Daddy, don't be too harsh on elder brother! He's got his own reputation built, and that's what he wants it to be." Mikoto tried to calm her husband down.

Fugaku sneered. "Now I will worry about the company again. I thought you'd think it over that you left! Why is it that there's no answer from you yet? I'm not yet sure about this, but I will hand some responsibilities to your younger brother again."

Sasuke sighed. "Is it about the company again, dad? Quit it. You'll just be in bad terms with aniki again." He winked at his brother. "Hey, Konohamaru, why don't we go outside and play with aniki?"

Konohamaru leaped in joy. "Sure! Let's go!"

Sakura was stunned and she stood in awe as she watched the boys leave. She has never seen Sasuke so happy before, and so energetic. She only thought of him as a boring genius scheming on her. But then, something's different.

"Sakura, you and Mikoto better prepare dinner. I think you should see to it that you learn her skills. She will teach you. It is for the future of our restaurant!" her dad told her. "Now go."

_Not the restaurant again! I want to talk with Itachi-san…_ she thought. Mikoto came to her and held her hand.

"Come now, Sakura-chan! I'd personally teach you how to become a good wife! This is for your future with our younger brother!" she told her frankly.

Sakura blushed. "Aa… th-thanks, auntie…" she just muttered. _How and why did she know how I feel about their son? Am I that obvious? At home, I try to hide my real feelings… but then…_

**-------------------------------**

"Hey, aniki…" Sasuke began.

"Yeah?"

"Would you now tell me how you managed to get along with girls that good?" he asked.

Itachi laughed. "That question is so Sasuke. Come here." He told him to get closer. Suddenly, Sasuke jolted back as if he remembered something in particular like this. Then Itachi's fingers poked his forehead.

"Hey!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

"It's the same reaction, otouto." He smiled. "It is just like, why do you still ask me that question? Don't you just want to change yourself a bit and do it yourself? You want a girl, do you?"

Sasuke blushed as Konohamaru made teasing sounds. "No way!"

"Is it her?"

Itachi pointed towards the house. "Am I right?"

He shook his head vehemently. "Sakura? No way. No. Way." He said coolly.

"Your faint blush says otherwise."

"Wha--" Sasuke paused. "You always say that. You always tell that everything in my face says otherwise!"

Konohamaru giggled. "Sasuke Oniichan is so defensive, ne, Itachi Oniichan? Still, I won't believe that he'll like the baka-neesan."

"Baka-neesan?" Itachi asked. But he agreed that Sasuke's being defensive. "Yeah. Seems like you are so defensive. Have you confessed?"

Sasuke grumpily stood up. "Why would I do that? Aniki, you're acting weird again!"

"Alright, I'll leave you like that for a moment." He said. "But do not blame me if something else happens. A brother is always a brother, but there are some distinct moments that a brother must act as if he weren't kin to the other."

Sasuke was confused. _What does he mean by that?_

**-------------------------------**

Mikoto and Sakura seemed to have a great time at the kitchen. Sakura just became more and more eager about Itachi, and how it turned out that he left his home without even finishing college first.

"Say, auntie… does Itachi-san live all alone?" she asked. "I was just wondering…"

Mikoto could tell that she was quite amused by his character and looks. "Yes, my dear. Itachi had made his decision to be independent from us since he graduated from high school. He told us that he's leaving since he fell in love with someone…"

Sakura was shocked. "Love? What happened?"

Mikoto laughed. "You won't believe this, but Daddy told him he'll be disowned if he joins the woman he loves. He was high school then, so young and all. He's the same year as you and younger brother."

"Back then, he was strong-willed. But before he came to that personality, he is the kind of person everyone would want to be his friend. He's kind to everyone, obedient to his father, diligent to his studies. Sasuke looked up so much to him and he was almost devastated to know that he's going. I didn't know what to explain to younger brother back then. He was just starting primary school." She continued. "Even so, elder brother never failed to visit him and tutor him. Fugaku was alarmed of this, that one day; his only heir to the Uchiha family left would be the same."

"When he realized that the woman he loved does not love him back, he returned for a while. When he's about to finish college and was to be groomed for being CEO, he declined and ran away again. Thus, younger brother has to be in-training though he's in junior high. Itachi didn't continue college, and he just visits Sasuke when Daddy's not around."

Sakura thought for a while. "Is that… why Sasuke-kun is not inclined with feelings of love towards a girl? He… once told me that… I should not love a guy like him…" she admitted.

"Younger brother must be aware that what happened with elder brother is not the same as his. Itachi loved his sensei, and she's way older than him. Also, sensei has a lover at New York."

"Eeh? Sensei? His sensei?" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh my!"

Mikoto laughed. "As you can see, elder brother's not normal when it comes to loving someone. I don't know if he's thinking of being serious to a girl as of this time, or if he has recovered."

Sakura chuckled. "It's funny that the brothers are opposites yet they are close in spite of their distance to each other."

"Yes, I should say that elder brother really did well in his part as a brother to younger brother."

**-------------------------------**

The whole family is now at the dining table for their dinner. Sasuke was particularly talkative today. Sakura felt glad about it; for she hasn't seen this side of her long-time crush. When her sight turned to elder brother Itachi, her cheeks were suddenly flushed. Her heart beat faster.

_What's going on here? Isn't it that Sasuke is my one and only? How come I'm affected by the sudden stare of elder brother? _She nearly choked as her thoughts drowned her.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Fugaku asked. "Here, drink some water."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, uncle. I'm alright." She replied after she drank some water.

Itachi suddenly turned to her. "So I've heard from my brother that you're his schoolmate. I bet you two are pretty close now; having shared the same house." He began. "Or is it the otherwise?"

Sasuke and Sakura gazed at each other and suddenly they finched. "Aniki!" Sasuke exclaimed. After that reaction, he continued his food.

Sakura laughed nervously. "I guess we're pretty close, you think?" she glanced at Sasuke.

He grunted. "Yeah, maybe."

"Baka-neesan still likes Sasuke-niichan and he doesn't seem to like her back!" Konohamaru piped out. This made the three adults gape at Sakura and then to Sasuke. On the other hand, Itachi snickered.

"… and that's how it actually is!" he concluded. "Why is that, Sasuke? Sakura-chan's pretty! Very pretty indeed…"

She blushed at his comment. "You're flattering me, Itachi-san."

He grinned at her. "Please, just Itachi."

Fugaku frowned. "Don't try to make her assume you're of the same age as what you do when you try to get a date."

"Dad, it's not that."

"Sakura-chan, elder brother is six years older than younger brother." Fugaku told her.

Sakura's dad laughed. "Fugaku, my friend, you don't have to say that. But in fact, your son Itachi looks like as if he's only a year older than Sakura!"

"That's the one we call flattery." Itachi remarked. They all laughed.

Mikoto smiled. "I'm just glad that elder brother finally returned home…"

"Aniki, are you staying for real?" Sasuke asked. "Will you not leave anymore?"

Itachi thought for a while before he gave his answer. "Yeah, I guess I'd stay longer than usual… and it depends on everything else…"

He took a glance at Sakura again, and the latter shunned from his glance.

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE ****T****hirteenth**** CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!!**


	14. Switching Love!

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Fourteen:** Switching Love?

**--**

"Not again…"

Sakura sighed to herself as she watched Sasuke's back from afar. From last night he appeared colder again. She did nothing wrong this time.

_I wonder what's bugging that fellow again…_

"Ohayou, Sakura-san."

Sakura almost jumped from where she's peeking and when she looked behind her, it was Itachi greeting her a good morning. She sighed in relief. _He gives me the scares…_

"Ohayou, Itachi-san…" she smiled. "I thought you were still sleeping,"

"Were you just gazing at my otouto a while ago?" he suddenly asked her.

"H-Hai…" she unconsciously answered. She blushed. "I mean… I mean… he…"

Itachi smiled, "He left you."

Sakura gaped at him. "How did you know?" she asked. "Wow, you truly amaze me! You really know him well even though you've been apart for a while now…"

"An aniki's always an aniki; you know…" he replied. "And stop calling me Itachi-san; just as I've said last night, just Itachi."

Sakura nodded. "Oh yes, oh yes." She glanced at her watch. "Gotta go now!"

Sakura ran as fast as she could when Itachi called her attention.

"Wait right there!"

She glanced back. "Nani?"

Itachi smiled. "I'm taking you to school. You don't need to ride the bus today."

"Wha—" she just obliged to what he said. The next thing she knew was she's sitting at the seat beside the driver.

"Take care of her, elder brother! Remember, you are going to school!" Mikoto reminded him.

"Hai, okaasan. Bye!"

Sakura can't believe it. "Bye, auntie!"

Mikoto waved her hand, and their automobile moved. Sakura gazed intently at the streets, looking every now and then at Itachi.

_Why is he doing this? Is this to compensate for his brother's doings?_

"… arigatou, Itachi." Sakura muttered.

He smiled. "No worries," he replied. "Just wake me up and I'll bring you to school."

They stopped in front of Meisho High gates. "Here we are now… jaa." He winked and Sakura gazed at him.

"… You'll be late." Itachi reminded her. "Run along. I'll see ya here later at 3."

Sakura didn't have the time to react. He surely refers to their dismissal time.

"Arigatou!" Sakura bowed down as soon as she got off the car. Itachi waved his hand and the car zoomed off.

Naruto and the gang are with Hinata this time. They saw her and the car, and Uchiha Sasuke had just arrived too. He saw the car of his brother. He saw Sakura smilingly walking towards them. He suddenly stormed off.

"Geez, is Sasuke really that moody?" Naruto asked.

"Who's the guy with the car?!" Sakura's girl friends asked.

Sakura smiled, "He's Itachi. Sasuke's aniki."

"WHAAAT?!"

**--**

_Why am I pissed off?!_

Sasuke slammed his bag on the desk. He glared at his bag. After knowing that he's acting weirdly, he sighed in dismay.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked him. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm not bothered!" he retorted. When he glanced beside him, it's Hinata. He bit his lip. "Gomen ne, I'm really worked up. That's all."

Hinata smiled warily. "Sakura-chan said to me that she thinks you're acting differently. She just wanted you to confront her… if it is her you're having trouble with."

Sasuke nodded. _Yeah, she's really, really doing mean things to me. Why is she making me feel this way?_

Hinata went back to her seat, and Sasuke rested his chin on his hands.

_Is this the way of your paying back for her, kami-sama?_

Naruto and the gang plus Sakura and her gang entered their classroom happily chit-chatting. When they arrived, everyone was busy chit-chatting too. Kakashi-sensei has not brought his study materials that morning.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked one of their classmates.

"Haven't you heard?"

"What?"

"Alright, settle down…" Kakashi said. "It's our time to plan for our part at the upcoming School Fest."

Sakura and the others yelled happily. "It's the time of the year again! I wonder what this class would do!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Alright!" Kakashi commanded. "I said, settle down, kids. We're going to top the Class A this time! If Haruno could enter top 100, then definitely we could be the 1st place this year!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah!"

"… but first," Kakashi said in a mysterious manner, "we need to top what Class A had planned…"

Everyone in Class F listened to what their class adviser is about to tell them. They all silenced.

_Must. Defeat. Class. A!!_

"It's an—"

**-----**

"—Auction-a-date!" Kurenai happily announced. All the geeks and nerds of Class A gazed at their adviser with jaws dropped.

Sasuke and Hinata were utterly surprised too.

A classmate of theirs stood up.

"Great idea, Kurenai-sensei! So then, who will be 'auctioned'?"

Kurenai hadn't given any thought of it at all, since she knew someone who could be the best candidate…

"Who else but…" she began "…Uchiha-kun, right?"

Everyone yelled. The girls shrilled, "Yay, Uchiha-kun!!"

Hinata was sweat dropped and Sasuke blushed. "Nice one, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata whispered.

He didn't look at anyone nor anything but his Physics book. _Darn it. I suck at life. Why do I have to be the one who's unlucky? Why does Sakura have to gain all the luck?_

**--**

Sakura and her classmates back at Class F were all dumbfounded. Kurenai-sensei's idea was genius. Surely, it is a great idea from the top class. To have such an idea and to propose it already to School Master Sarutobi was the best.

"What are we going to do now?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Those geeks are cunning! I bet, it would be Sasuke they'd auction!"

Everyone in their class murmured. Sakura almost screamed her mind out.

_Nooooooo! This couldn't be happening!! I'm afraid I'll have no money to bet on him! This is sooo wrong!!_

"Haruno, are you alright?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "Tell me, have you thought of something?"

Sakura sighed, "Not yet, sensei."

"Well class, this should be our next assignment. Think of a better idea and report it to our homeroom the next morning." He left as the next teacher came in.

"Geezers. Why is it him? I know everyone would want him as a prize! Better yet other schools would want him!"

"Yeah, such a pity."

"No way, he's so lucky!"

"Ah! Whatever!!" Sakura screamed and her murmuring classmates stopped. Their teacher was quite surprised.

"Haruno, you can take your seat…" Iruka-sensei could only tell that to the hyperventilating girl…

**--**

Lunch time and Hinata plus Sasuke arrived at their usual hang-out place. Naruto welcomed them with a question.

"Hey Sasuke! Is it true that your class is going to auction and it would be a date with you?" he suddenly asked.

Sasuke glared at him. Hinata chuckled. "Yes, Naru-kun. It was decided earlier on."

Sakura slammed her palms on the table. "And you didn't even object, Sasuke-kun?!" she demanded. "What were you thinking?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Prepare your broken piggy bank's money, Sakura… you might just need it," he teased.

Anika and Shikamaru giggled. "Since when did Uchiha have this sense of humor?" Shikamaru asked. "That's 1-0 in favor of Uchiha!"

"Stop it, Shika. It's not funny. And you—" Sakura stared at Sasuke who was busy eating. "Better think that I won't join that crappy fund raising of your class! Our Class F would think of a better way to defeat you!"

Yuki smiled. "Let's just be in peace, everyone! Besides, the fair is about to start 2 weeks from now and it's still a long time."

Sasuke shrugged. Chouji stopped eating. "I guess I just have the wildest idea…" he began.

Naruto, Shikamaru and the girls of Class F suddenly swiped their heads towards him.

"Nani?!" they all asked…

**--**

**THAT'S THE Fourteenth** **CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!**


	15. The Great Idea! Romeo X Juliet!

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or It Started With A Kiss.

Updated earlier than expected.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Fifteen:** The Great Idea! Romeo X Juliet!

**--**

Chouji finished his bowl and then looked straight at the eye of Sakura. "I think this would topple things the other way around, but it's good."

"So then what's it, Chouji?" Sakura eagerly asked. _Haha! This time, I'll make Sasuke fumble. We'll definitely have the best presentation!_

"Nani, Chouji?" Naruto asked, eagerly shaking Chouji and eventually he sat down. "Come on."

Chouji's voice dropped to a whisper only Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata could hear.

"… a play with the characters' roles gender changes into its opposite," he said, grinning.

Sasuke eyed him eerily; Hinata cupped her mouth with her hand. Naruto stood still, and his eyes sparkled.

"Yes… I could clearly imagine it! Me playing the lead… and then having Sakura-chan as the leading man…"

Sakura could only hear Naruto's musing. "Ah, Naru-kun. Stop fantasizing." She muttered.

"Excellent!" Yukino said. "Really excellent, Chouji!"

Anika nodded. "We could have this as a play. I guess we better pick a play now. What about the classics?"

"Sure, but what could it be?" Shikamaru asked. "It would be tiring to go to the library,"

"Let's make it romance!" Naruto suggested.

"I want it to be a tragedy," Sasuke muttered aloud. Everyone gaped at him.

Sakura got irked by his sarcasm. "Alright! A Love story tragedy then!" she agreed.

Sasuke shot a glare on her. The latter sneered.

"What about Romeo and Juliet?" Hinata suggested. "It's all that you just wanted; drama, romance, classic…"

Naruto and Chouji nodded fervently. Yukino and Anika clapped. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. After relaying the grand plan, Sakura and Sasuke were jaw-dropped…

"WHAT THE…!" they both exclaimed…

**--**

Dismissal time; the gang walked together silently. Since this lunch's decision was made, none of them talked about it. It was actually weird.

Sakura bade to her friends from the school gate. They were surprised that she won't go to the bus stop.

"I have to meet someone here,"

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Is that a date you're pertaining?" Naruto boldly asked, and he got whacked in the head.

Sakura blushed. "No! Of course not! I'm not going out with—" she stopped when Itachi and his car stopped in front of them.

"Aniki?!" Sasuke exclaimed. He recalled this morning's incident. He clutched his fist.

"Hey, hey, otouto…" he began, blinking an eye to the girls. Hinata, Yukino and Anika fumbled.

He turned to Sakura. "Hop in, Sakura."

_I thought he's calling her Sakura-san? Since when did these two become more intimate?_I Sasuke nervously thought of 'other' things… _Yare, yare…_

"Oh okay," Sakura gave Sasuke her 'you-see-that?' look. He frowned.

"Aniki, can I join you?" he asked as he smirked mysteriously.

"Sorry, man. It's supposed to be just her today. Our bonding time should be later, okay?" Itachi smiled apologetically.

_What was he implying?_ Sasuke and Sakura asked their minds.

Sakura smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Alright, well, take care." He carried his schoolbag in a timely manner and he turned back as if he saw nothing. Itachi went out of his car and opened the door for Sakura. She in turn hopped in and the rest of them just watched her in awe. Sasuke had gone farther, and he didn't even look back.

"See ya tomorrow, guys!"

Naruto bit his hanky as the car zoomed away. Hinata tapped his shoulder. "Naru-kun? Daijoubu?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai, but… will Sakura-chan be fine with that show-off brother of the 200 IQ guy Sasuke?"

Anika and Yukino were flushed. "I'm sure she'll have the best time of her life, having a date with an experienced man…" Anika murmured, loud enough for Sasuke to hear from his mean distance.

Sasuke darted his eyes back. He could still see the lights of the car. He stormed off again.

"Okay, so he got moody again. I wonder if it's about that Itachi guy,"

"Whatever." Chouji answered, munching to his potato chips—a prize from Kakashi-sensei.

"Let's head home!" Hinata cheerfully told them.

"Hai!"

**--**

_That brother of mine… he's really the 'homecoming king'. Homecoming to our house, and then…_ Sasuke thought seriously. He arrived at their mansion in a little while; and as soon as he arrived at their room, he threw his bag on his bed angrily.

"Argh!"

Konohamaru opened the door silently. "Sasuke-niichan? What's wrong?"

He swiped his head and he saw Konohamaru trembling. He sighed.

"Hey,"

"Are you angry?" the boy asked. _The last time I saw him like this was when Uncle Fugaku forced him to do something he dislikes…_

"No." he answered coldly.

Konohamaru nodded. "Great. Auntie calls you downstairs. Hurry up, she said."

"Tell her I will." And Konohamaru close the door.

Sasuke came down after he got dressed. Mikoto was waiting for him in the family lounge and was smiling sweetly as well.

"Younger brother!" she cheerily greeted his son. "So have you decided about daddy's proposal?"

He sighed. "Not that again, mom. Please. I want to be a doctor someday, not a boss of some crap—" he stopped when his father Fugaku was glaring at him.

"Sasuke, I thought you wanted to replace your aniki when you were young… I told you to change, right?"

He nodded nonchalantly as he drank his tea. "Yes, and what is it now?"

"I needed you to come back with that vision; the one that you've always wanted." Fugaku explained. "We need you."

Sasuke grunted. "So you won't bother me if you do not need me, is that right?" he asked.

Mikoto clasped her hands together, "No, it's not that, younger brother!" she insisted. "We just hope you'll consider it, that's all." She nudged her husband.

Fugaku sighed inaudibly, "Yeah, yeah. Mikoto is right, ne, sweetie?" he gazed lovingly at his wife while his son nearly puked.

_What's wrong with these people?_ He set off to go outside their house.

"Where are you going?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke glanced back, "To wherever I want to be." He answered vaguely.

The husband and wife shrugged at the answer of their son.

**--**

"I think it's cool." Itachi answered. Sakura was talking to him about the plan for the play.

"So what is that? I'd agree? No way!" Sakura exclaimed. "No! NO!"

Itachi laughed. "Are you afraid of the 'kiss' part? It would be your _first kiss _right?"

Sakura blushed. "Wha? Kiss part? Kiss? My… first…" she remembered clearly what happened earlier while she and Sasuke were reviewing back at her room. _It's ACCIDENTAL!_

"Sakura?"

She laughed. "Why would I be? Of course, I'm not afraid of that! I can dodge that scene, can't I?"

He nodded. "That's right. You could always pretend you kissed him, but you didn't. Just like pretending that you didn't kiss, but you did."

_Does he… ah! Whatever!_ "Well, you are absolutely correct with that."

"So you will do it?"

"Of course! I'll make your otouto feel sorry about his suggestion!" her determination blazed.

Itachi grinned. "I'll make sure I'm still here at your School Fair."

Sakura wondered. "You're leaving again? What about your family?"

He rubbed his chin with his fingers. "Well, if my romance blooms, I will stay. If in the end I'll lose, I would leave."

"I didn't get it at all!" Sakura pouted. "Meanie. Always saying figurative things…"

He smiled. "That's me."

"Whatever!" Sakura muttered. "Let's eat!"

"Yeah. I'm famished, but seeing you makes me feel full and feel no hunger at all…" Itachi murmured softly as he inched his face closer to hers.

She blushed. "T-Tabemashou!" _What was that?!_

**--**

**THAT'S THE Fifteenth** **CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!**


	16. Carpe diem

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Sixteen:** Carpe Diem

**--**

Sasuke was busy kicking off the empty can of a soda when Itachi and Sakura finally arrived. He tried his best to hide, amongst the bushes. But then, his elder brother has this keen sensory perception. It is almost impossible to hide from him, ever since they were children.

"Sasuke!"

He nervously jumped away from the pot from where he's hiding. "A-Aniki… and… Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you hiding there? Or are you finding something?" Sakura asked.

He shook his head fervently. "This is nothing."

"I see, oyasumi, Itachi!" Sakura bade as she headed towards the house. Itachi and Sasuke were left alone at the podium located at the garden.

"Oyasumi, Sakura…" they chorused.

As soon as she was gone inside, they chatted.

"Why the pale face, otouto?"

"I said nothing, right?"

"Were you surprised back then?"

"Aniki, why are you fond of questioning me? I know you graduated secretly 3 degrees. Aren't you satisfied yet? Don't tell me you are also a graduate of Psychology?!" he nervously answered.

Itachi laughed. "Psychic! Yes, that was my recent course."

Sasuke sighed deeply. "Argh, aniki. You drive me nuts. When will you stop studying?"

"Till I'm satisfied."

"You have no satisfaction."

"I do have otouto!" Itachi replied happily. "I found her. She will complete me."

Sasuke was alarmed. _Is he talking about Sakura?_

"And so, I wanted to tell you this. Carpe diem." He whispered as he tapped his brother's shoulder. Sasuke didn't talk back, he just gazed as Itachi left him.

"Carpe diem. Seize the day…" Sasuke murmured. "Should I go on like you? Still lost? You know that I do idolize you. You don't have to act licentiously in front of mom and dad!"

Sasuke faced Itachi with eyes ablaze in sheer confusion.

Itachi grinned. "That's what I like about my otouto. He has the sense and sensibility."

"Don't praise me. I'm still the meager 1 per cent of what you are." Sasuke retorted.

His brother smiled faintly. "Would you believe if I say I envy you?"

He turned his back immediately and got lost in the distance. Sasuke slammed the marble floor with his bare fist.

"No, because… if not because of you, aniki, I wouldn't have this courage to do well in everything…"

**--**

Sakura mused to herself that evening. She doesn't have to come down for the family dinner. Her dad and Sasuke plus his parents and cousin are the only ones eating. Itachi had treated her dinner.

_He's such a wonderful being… I'm so sad for him to have a broken heart._ She thought.

She turned around and saw her study table. "I know that Sasuke-kun could also be nice, but why can't he show anything but hostility?"

Sakura frowned. "Is it because I'm still not his type of person? The reason why he's kinder to Hinata-chan?"

She remembered her new friend._Everything that an Uchiha Sasuke likes is her. The brains, maybe even the beauty she possesses inside out. Now I do not stand a chance. I'm doomed._

Her love letter was seen from the distance. It is still neatly folded in an envelope, and the hues of her favorite color are seen.

"I better throw that away… tomorrow…" she closed the lamp and she went to sleep.

**--**

"Younger brother, hurry up!" Mikoto called out.

He grumpily entered their house. "What's the commotion about?"

Mikoto, Fugaku and Sakura's father were all grinning.

"Huh?"

Konohamaru was speechless.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

The adults didn't say a word, "Hello?!"

Fugaku cleared his throat. "Err since younger brother didn't agree with my deal, I thought this would be the best deal." He glanced occasionally at Mikoto, who smiled in agree to what her husband announced.

"What was that deal?" Sasuke asked.

"It's awkward to say this, but…" Sakura's father spoke this time. "Your parents… err my best friends Mikoto and Fugaku had agreed and I also agreed that…"

Sasuke felt the urge to hear that deal. "Uncle, could you please state it immediately?" he interrupted.

Mikoto stepped forward, and towards his son, she walked.

"Younger brother would be engaged to Sakura-chan!!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke was jaw dropped as Konohamaru sighed.

"Tell me this is one big nightmare…" he horribly glanced at his cousin who was just sitting at the chair located beside him.

Konohamaru shook his head in pure honestly. "Oniichan, you're in a pinch." He said.

Mikoto smiled. "Since younger brother didn't reply within 1 minute, it's settled! NO arguments!!"

Sasuke and Konohamaru gulped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

He blacked out.

**--**

_Sasuke felt the urge to hear that deal. "Uncle, could you please state it immediately?" he interrupted._

_Mikoto stepped forward, and towards his son, she walked._

"_Younger brother would be engaged to Sakura-chan!!" she exclaimed excitedly._

_Sasuke was jaw dropped as Konohamaru sighed._

"_Tell me this is one big nightmare…" he horribly glanced at his cousin who was just sitting at the chair located beside him._

_Konohamaru shook his head in pure honestly. "Oniichan, you're in a pinch." He said._

_Mikoto smiled. "Since younger brother didn't reply within 1 minute, it's settled! NO arguments!!"_

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

Sasuke found himself awake at his bedroom. Itachi was sitting at the stool beside his bed, and Mikoto was worriedly looking at him. He saw Sakura peeking at the door, and his father looked relieved. When he tried to stand up, he failed. Itachi helped him sit properly. He didn't see any sign of Sakura's worried face anywhere.

"Where's Sakura?" he muttered aloud.

Itachi sighed. "So you're so in to the deal, are you?" he told him. "She's fast asleep 1 hour ago."

Sasuke gasped. "What?! What happened to me?!"

Mikoto grabbed his son's hands. "My Sasu-chan! I thought you'd be in a hospital! Good thing Ita-chan was here for immediate help!" she was weeping.

Sasuke groaned. "Mom. We told you to stop calling us our _girlie_ childhood nicknames!"

Fugaku went beside his wife, comforting her. "Sasuke! Be nice to your mother, she was just so worried!"

"Fine. But you caused this!"

Itachi glanced at him. "So you still recalled what happened?"

Sasuke shook his head immediately. "NO! I was just in a trance, I still can't recall!" _There's no way I'd tell you that I understand what you are talking about!_

Sakura's father sighed, "We should be careful in announcing things. I guess it can't be formal yet."

"But I want it to be formal right away!" Mikoto insisted, wiping her tears.

"Sweetie, we cannot permit your Sasu-chan to be dehydrated like that again, right?" Fugaku said. He looked at his confused son. "Sasuke, we'll tell you again in 2 weeks time, together with Sakura."

Mikoto stood up, so does Fugaku. Itachi was left to give Sasuke a drink against dehydration. Konohamaru sighed.

"I thought you and baka-neesan would be together because of that." He murmured. Itachi poked him.

"Be careful with your words, Konohamaru." He reminded him. "So you guys sleep now. And Sasuke…"

He looked up to his aniki, "Hai?"

"Remember what I told you earlier. You could use it this time of your life." He ended figuratively as he left the room.

_I know that, aniki…_ Sasuke muttered to himself.

**--**

**THAT'S THE Sixteenth** **CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!**


	17. Provocation

Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter ****Seventeen: **_Provocation_

**--**

The next day, Sakura woke up earlier than usual. This might be due to the fact that she has slept earlier last night. It's a weekend and their class had decided that they should practice for the play. When she got downstairs, she saw Sasuke idly sitting on a dining seat. He was spaced out than usual, or maybe she has never seen him this way. She began to wonder what could make an Uchiha Sasuke—a cool genius—think like that.

"Baka-neesan!"

Sakura snapped back to reality when she noticed Konohamaru was standing behind her.

"Gosh, Konohamaru-kun! You scared me…" Sakura sighed. "Do you need anything?"

The kid grinned at her. "You know what, all I could tell you is that you're one lucky person."

Sakura wondered why he told her that. "I guess…" she muttered.

Konohamaru rushed outside and Sasuke suddenly stood up from where he's sitting as well. Sakura wanted to talk to him and ask him what's wrong, but he seemed to be keeping things privately. She just sighed to herself as she closed the fridge. On her way out to the kitchen, Itachi stood before her.

"O-ha-yo-u…" he greeted her.

"Itachi, Ohayou!" Sakura smiled. Then Sasuke stopped walking as he noticed his aniki with Sakura again.

_I wonder what aniki's doing… why he's sticking close to that girl… What are you thinking, aniki?_

Itachi glanced back at Sasuke. "Ohayou, otouto!" he turned to him and the latter ignored him.

"Itachi, what's his problem this time?" Sakura whispered her question all of a sudden. Itachi just chuckled.

"…You'll soon know. Very soon…" Itachi murmured mysteriously.

**--**

Naruto and his gang decided to surprise visit Sakura at the Uchiha mansion before they could go to the first practice day. Kakashi-sensei had made a famous writer, Jiraiya-sensei, to create a romantic-tragic-comedy story script for them. The Romeo and Juliet concept was still there, but they made a twist since the cast genders are not the usual.

"Naru-kun! Do you think Sakura will like the idea of going at their house?" Yukino asked. "I mean, it's not her house, but it's the Uchihas…"

Naruto crossed his arms. "I'm not letting Uchiha Sasuke get away with living with her 24/7!" he exclaimed. "Come on, faster!"

"I think this is not a good idea," Shikamaru blurted out. "Uchiha's not yet that close to us, you know."

Chouji and the rest nodded. "Who cares at the moment?" Naruto said. "Ah! Let's do this!"

He dragged the girls to the street where the Uchiha mansion is. They all lauded the house.

"It's sooo cool that Sakura-chan would have the chance to live in a place like this!" Anika whispered to Yukino.

"I agree!"

"Hey, do you think that Sakura might get angry?" Chouji asked for the nth time.

"I don't care, Chouji! The fact that Sakura-chan is living with Uchiha Sasuke makes me feel very uncomfortable! Surely, that genius jerk might plan something to her, or maybe his flirtatious show-off brother… for Sakura-chan is so cute and hard to resist!" Naruto explained.

"Oh come on, Naruto. Sasuke is a guy of logic. I don't think he'll do something like that."

"Buzz now!" Naruto ordered.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "My, my… why does Naruto have to be this bossy?"

**--**

Sakura's dad and Fugaku are having a conversation while the former is cooking their breakfast. Mikoto came in and joined them in the kitchen. Sakura and Konohamaru helped the adults set the table, while Itachi gazed at his spaced-out younger brother.

Mikoto came out of the kitchen at once with the new recipe from the Haruno restaurant. "Elder brother, call younger brother now. We're about to eat."

Itachi stood up from where he's sitting and he sat beside Sasuke at the couch inside their living room. "Hey, otouto." He began.

"Hai, aniki?"

"Are you alright?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "Yeah, of course!" he stood up haughtily and went to the door when Itachi chuckled.

"I was about to tell you that we're eating breakfast." He continued.

Sasuke walked back and sighed. "Okay."

The brothers walked side by side to the dining room. Sakura was already seated beside her father and their parents were also seated in their usual seats. Konohamaru sat there, unusually behaved. Mikoto noticed the sullen atmosphere.

"I think there's something missing in our table," she suddenly spoke up. "Younger brother, will you accompany Sakura-chan to the nearby mart and buy some juice?"

Everyone stopped and glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke then glanced at Sakura.

"Do we really need that, Mikoto?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke suddenly stood up. "I'll be fine if I'll get it alone." He turned away from the table. Sakura abruptly stood up and followed him.

"Matte yo!" she exclaimed.

Mikoto smiled. "You'll be needing money to buy!" she also stood up and so Sasuke and Sakura stopped walking and stayed before the door. After Mikoto came back, they started walking without further ado. As soon as Sasuke opened the door, the door bell rang and Naruto was in front of them at the same time.

"Sakura—" he stopped. "Gah! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Anika pulled Naruto away the gate and stepped in. "Hi Uchiha Sasuke! Is Sakura-chan—"

Sakura knew what was going on and opened the gate wide enough for them to see everyone.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. "I thought we were supposed to meet at the restaurant!"

Sasuke grunted and left. _It's just the bunch of Sakura's stupid classmates. And the very stupid Uzumaki. Hn._ He walked past Chouji and Shikamaru without saying anything. Naruto grinned to himself proudly.

"Let's just go in, Sakura-chan! I guess Uchiha Sasuke won't mind after all!"

Sakura sighed. "But I was told to buy something at a convenience store with Sasuke-kun…" she reasoned out. "Besides, barging in at someone's house isn't proper! Remember, dad and I are just staying here for the meantime. This is not our house."

Yukino smiled. "Yeah, Naru-kun. I guess we better go now—"

"No need!" Itachi suddenly entered their conversation. "It's fine with the Uchihas. Sakura is a part of our family, well, in the future."

They all gaped at him. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Itachi just flashed them one of his handsome smiles. "Come in, don't mind Sasuke. He's really ill when it comes to socializing."

"But Itachi—"

Itachi shoved the rest of them inside. "I'll come back with Sasuke. I need to get more drinks for our visitors."

Sakura worriedly glanced at him. "…don't worry about it. Really, we don't mind."

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed. "Thanks, show-off broth—" Shikamaru cupped Naruto's mouth with his right hand. The rest of them followed Sakura to the main door. Everyone gasped in what they've seen.

"A mansion, indeed!"

"Yeah,"

"Sasuke is a bocchama!"

"Ojamashimasu!" they all chorused.

Mikoto welcomed them. "Come on in! You are Sakura-chan's friends, right?"

Naruto grinned at her. "Howdy! You must be Uchiha Sasuke's mother! I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I am Sakura-chan's—"

Sakura prevented Naruto from making another _untrue_ introduction of himself. When Naruto saw Sakura's father, he instantly went to his side. "Father! It's me, Naruto, do you remember?"

"Oh yes, Naruto! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Come and join us eat, you guys." Fugaku told them. "There are plenty of seats for everyone."

Konohamaru grunted at the sight of Naruto. "I've seen you before." He muttered. "You three were the ones stalking Baka-neesan."

"Stalking?" Sakura and the girls exclaimed.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Don't mind him!" He sat beside Konohamaru and nudged the boy.

"That is Sasuke-niichan's seat," Konohamaru glared at him.

"O-okay! I'll move out!"

"Oh, no need!" Mikoto exclaimed. "Konohamaru, do not be rude to our visitors!"

The gate opened and the Uchiha brothers entered the house. Upon arriving at their dining room, Sasuke grimaced. "Aniki, what are they doing here?"

Itachi smiled. "We're here."

"Okay, we can now start our meal! Hurry up, boys!" Fugaku said.

Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto. He sat beside an empty seat between Mikoto and Sakura. "Younger brother, you should sit beside Sakura-chan from now on." She said sweetly.

Sasuke sighed. _Here she goes again. I wonder if Sakura has a single clue about it._

"…because in a matter of weeks, Younger brother and Sakura-chan will be engaged!" Mikoto continued.

Sasuke dropped his fork, Sakura was jaw-dropped, Naruto's eyes widened, the rest of the gang was so shocked.

"…NANI?!" they all chorused, besides the adults and Sasuke plus Konohamaru.

Sakura looked at Mikoto with disbelief._ What's going on? What are you saying, Auntie?!_

**--**

**THAT'S THE ****Seventeenth**** CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!**


	18. A Marriage Proposal?

_Good day! I decided to create another SasuSaku fic based from another great Taiwanese series, entitled "It Started With A Kiss". I hope you'll like this one too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or It Started With A Kiss.

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter ****Eighteen:** A Marriage Proposal?

**--**

And so it was announced. Sakura composed herself. She glanced at her dad worriedly, and she sighed inaudibly.

"You cannot decide for us, Auntie, Dad and Uncle." Sakura said in a mild-manner. Sasuke was rather surprised by her reaction, so is the gang. Itachi listened closely to what Sakura has to say.

"…You see, there's nothing wrong with your intentions, but it's just that I do not want Sasuke engaged to me. We have absolutely nothing in common and he doesn't even like me a single bit and—"

Sasuke smirked in spite of the seriousness of what Sakura is saying. "I'm sure you're in denial. Besides, your reasons are superficial."

Sakura glared at Sasuke. She stood up and tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "Excuse us. Sasuke, I think we need to talk."

"Why not let everyone hear what we should talk about? Isn't it the concern of my parents and your dad too?" Sasuke began. "Before you finish what you have to say, let me say something you really want to tell me at the first place…"

Sasuke faced Sakura and she was now getting confused with what he's doing._ He's driving me crazy! What are you thinking, Sasuke-kun?_

"_…Uchiha Sasuke, how are you? My name's Haruno Sakura from Class F. I think you don't know me, but I know you well. The first time I saw you was at the opening ceremony when we're 1st year. That day, I don't know how to stop myself from staring at you while you're onstage. Even you went down on it; I still know where you were seated…_"

Sasuke said exactly what was written on Sakura's love letter for him. Sakura blushed, and everyone was surprised. They all gasped upon Sasuke's recital of the first part of the intended love letter.

"Wha—" Sakura said. "When did you—"

Sasuke ignored her and continued.

"_…Every time I see you, I feel very happy. I've tried to tell you how I feel a lot of times, but I wasn't brave enough. This time, I've decided that this is the right time and I will not give up. I've been in love with you for about two years now, and I don't want to regret forever if you won't know how I feel. So I wrote this letter to tell you everything. Uchiha-kun, I love you!_"

Mikoto and Fugaku smiled at each other in relief and contentment. Sakura's dad was still numb in shock.

Naruto laughed his heart out. "Nice joke about the engagement, Uchiha Sasuke's mother! It seems realistic! And now Sasuke's riding on the joke so much to even say some cheesy lines from a fake letter!"

The two girls glanced confusedly at Sakura and she glared at Sasuke while blushing madly. The latter smirked at her and Itachi suddenly laughed along with Naruto.

_So there was this love letter from her... _"Naruto is right. It's such a great icebreaker from mother!" he continued to laugh.

"It's good that Sasuke's family has sense of humor!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "And you, Sasuke…" He pointed out to him. "…can never have Sakura-chan, for she's mine even before she planned to give you that letter!"

Anika shook Sakura. "Have you given it to him while you're at home?" _I know that those cheesy lines really came from you, Sakura-chan! _She thought.

Sakura bit her lip and blushed. "I-I can't recall something like that…" _Did he come into my room without me knowing it? How is he supposed to know those words? The exact words… as they were written… how could he memorize it just like that? No doubt. He's such a genius…_

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered as he returned to his seat. "But if that letter does not prove anything about how she feels for me, then something must be wrong with you. And if that engagement's a big joke, I'm glad then."

Sakura returned to her seat subsequently. "Me too! Who wants to spend her life forever with someone like you?"

Mikoto was in the verge of tears. "Oh my! I thought younger brother and Sakura-chan are so close to each other! What have we done, Daddy?"

Fugaku calmed his wife. "Well, if Sasuke declines, I think elder brother likes Sakura-chan." He glanced at Itachi and Itachi smiled with his teen-idol smiles. "So in case we—"

"…I do like Sakura. And if you permit, I would want her to be my wife." Itachi butted-in so suddenly.

Sasuke heard what his brother had just said, and he clutched his fists. Sakura and Naruto choked. "Show-off brother! I thought we're allies!!" Naruto yelled. "How could you do such treachery? How could you propose that easy?"

Yukino grabbed Naruto back to his seat and Naruto calmed down after Sakura's father had told him assuring words.

"It's not a proposal Sakura would take that easy, ne?" her father glanced at her and she slightly nodded.

Itachi was sweat-dropped. _I could not believe this Naruto guy at all! Calling me a show-off… What has gotten to teens nowadays?_

Shikamaru laughed nervously. "Oh my, sorry for messing around here, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha…" he apologized. He nudged Chouji. "Hey pal, there's something going on here! Stop munching and munching!" he whispered.

Chouji didn't notice that there was a bit of a ruckus going on and he stopped eating. "Is there something wrong?"

Konohamaru sighed. "Yare, yare… Adults and teens have their issues."

**--**

"We're going!"

Sakura stopped and everyone went ahead of them. Fugaku came out and smiled at her. "Don't worry about your Auntie Mikoto, she was just shocked to hear from the both of you about your issues and uh…"

Sakura bowed down. "I'm so sorry, Uncle!"

Fugaku patted her back. "Run along now, child. They're waiting for you. Mikoto will be alright. And I hope so too that your friend Naruto would be fine…"

Sakura shyly smiled. "W-Well, he's a weird guy ever since…" she explained. "He's going to be alright too… bye Uncle!"

Itachi came out as soon as the troop left. "You were not joking about what you said during our meal, right dad?"

Fugaku shut his eyes and closed the gate. "It's still up to Sakura. I just wanted to take a chance on Sasuke and Sakura, that's all. Don't expect me to agree with your idol façade, Itachi."

Itachi turned serious. "Dad. Wait." He held his father's arm for a short while. Fugaku looked back at him.

"…I'm serious this time."

Fugaku ignored his son and left him standing alone beside their porch. _When are you going to stop doing things like this, Itachi? When are you going to be serious?  
_

Sasuke came out immediately and called Itachi up. "Aniki!" he came running. "What was that? Do you really, really like that witch?"

Itachi chuckled. "So what if I like her? Are you just going to ask me questions, huh, Sasuke? So you do like her or what?"

"I do that because when I ask you something, you end up saying another question and making me answer that question you are asking."

Itachi grinned. "Well, if I answer your question, I think it won't make any difference if answer that."

Sasuke silenced. "Yeah, you're right. It has nothing to do with me either. Why do I get so worked up when it comes to that girl?" Sasuke muttered.

His elder brother could only smile sympathetically at him. "You'll soon know, Sasuke…"

Itachi messed his hair and went back into the main house. Sasuke remained outside, and his thoughts were on what Sakura said earlier. "She had liked me, was it true? Did she divert to aniki her so-called feelings for me?"

**--**

_I can't believe that Sasuke! Simply a big jerk!_

"S-Sakura-chan!" It was Naruto for the nth time. "Please tell me it's a big lie! Please tell me that you now dislike that genius jerk and that you do not have a crush on his show-off brother!"

Naruto's puppy-like and teary-eyed expression made him appear weirder than before.

Sakura grinned. "Hai, Naru-kun. I told you about a minute earlier that I do not like either of them. One's a show-off and the other's a genius jerk, right?"

Anika went to her side. "Are you sure about that?" she asked. "Or you were just saying that to console Naruto?"

Yukino dreamily whispered to her, "Itachi-san is sure hot!"

Sakura shook her head in annoyance. "Will you stop teasing me? Yeah, I admit they're both gorgeous and that, but who cares? Those Uchiha brothers are weirdos!"

The rest of their class looked at Sakura and all were shocked.

"Haruno sure talks a lot!" Kakashi-sensei entered the scene. "Howdy! I kinda got lost in the road of—"

The class chorused, "Yes, sir. We all know where you've gone lost…" and Kakashi grinned at all of them.

"…So class, shall we start rehearsing?" Kakashi asked.

_Must. Beat. Class. A. Geeks!_ "You bet!" they chorused.

**--**

**THAT'S THE ****Eighteenth**** CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!**


	19. The Bidder and The Date

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter ****Nineteen: **The Bidder and The Date

**--**

"FINALLY!!"

Students from all year levels lined up according to their classes. School Headmaster Sarutobi has just finished his speech for this year's School Fair. Everyone is so excited to begin the festivities they prepared for the past weeks.

Just right after the signal to start the fair, everyone gathered with their classes and friends. The boys of class F are now doing their task for this day, that is, to distribute flyers for their play. Hinata saw Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru at one side of the quadrangle.

"Hi guys! You seem to be busy first thing in the morning!" she greeted them with a smile.

"Yo, Hinata! Yeah, we're currently doing this day's task!" Naruto enthusiastically replied. "Prepare yourselves for our play! Nyahahaha!!"

Chouji snickered. "And it was my plan. Kakashi-sensei promised me more food after this!"

"It's for the class too, Chouji." Shikamaru calmly replied. "How about your class, Hinata? What's going on?"

"Well, we only have the stage to be prepared later this day for the auction starts at 3." She answered. "And someone will take care of Sasuke's look for later." She giggled after that.

The three boys sighed. Hinata stopped giggling. "Uhm, let me help you with that." She took a pile of fliers from Naruto and she beamed on them. "I'll be distributing the rest to our class."

"Thanks, Hina-chan!" they chorused. The four of them stayed on different posts at the school grounds and they began distributing the fliers. Hinata saw the enthusiasm on Naruto.

"It is obvious that Naru-kun likes Sakura-chan," she suddenly blurted out to Shikamaru.

He laughed. "I couldn't agree more. He's been obsessed with her since 1st year."

Hinata smiled sadly to herself. "That's… a long time already…" she replied.

**--**

The girls of Class F are preparing the props and costumes when Sakura suddenly realized that she forgot her shoes.

"I'll just go back to the house and get it." Sakura told everyone.

"KYAAAAA!!"

The girls near the door went berserk. "What's going on here?" Anika asked.

"Check it out!" Yukino cried. "The Uchiha brothers are here!!"

_What is this now? Showing-off?_ Sakura thought. "What's the matter now?" she whispered to Yukino.

"Hi Sakura!" Itachi gleefully greeted. "I came here to watch your play later. I'm here to check out things around here." He was smiling and winking at the girls of her class.

Sasuke appeared from Itachi's back. He hadn't talked to Sakura since the other day and she still seemed to be mad at him. "You left this at home." He muttered.

He went away the crowd of ladies by the door and went inside the classroom. Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks." She said as she took it from him.

"You should thank Konohamaru. He was the one who found that."

"Oh," she seemed not to mind what he said and she appeared to be busy. "Anyway, I still have to thank you for the trouble in bringing it here."

Sasuke felt that he has something to tell Sakura. "Look, Sakura. About the other day…" he began. "Let's forget it. Sorry if you were hurt, but I was just telling them the truth."

Sakura stopped arranging the props. _I can't believe he's talking about it. Could he be sincere with his apology? What has gotten to him? Taking aside the apology, he said he told the truth. Truth about what? _She recalled what had happened and about his pronouncement of her love letter. She sighed. Yes, it's true. She liked him more than anyone else.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. It has passed away and I'm over it, so don't think of it that much." She answered. "I'm cool with it now."

Sasuke was utterly surprised by her answer. "You're over what?" _About me? _He asked. _Stupid me. Why do I think about it this way?_

He waited for her reply till she faced him. "I don't actually know. Maybe over the matter, over you…" Sasuke eyed her directly and she blushed. He smirked.

"I don't think that you're over _me_, Sakura." He suddenly turned his back after saying that, leaving Sakura gaping at him.

"…Honestly, I think you need to borrow a sum of money from someone for this afternoon's auction." Sasuke continued as he was walking out of the classroom.

_The nerve of that guy!!_ Sakura thought angrily. She didn't want to create a fuss over the matter. Itachi didn't have the chance to talk to her.

"Bye Sakura! I'll see you later." He waved his hand. "Bye ladies…"

"Oh, you're leaving?" their classmates followed Itachi to the corridors. Anika and Yukino went back in to see how Sakura's faring. They noticed that her mind's occupied by something.

"What's wrong?" they asked. They saw the shoes Sakura left at home.

"So the boys did all the trouble to bring that to you." Anika teased her. "Don't you think it's a bit strange for Uchiha Sasuke to show concern for you?"

"Whom will you marry then?" Yukino asked.

"Ah, stop it!" Sakura's face was flushed.

**--**

Afternoon came and the final preparations are over. Most students find their way to other class's booths and presentations. Hinata had finished the task of Naruto and they were done earlier. She went back to their classroom to check what's going on there. The guys of their class are all teasing Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke. I heard that a group of girls from and exclusive school are coming to bid for you!"

"Man, would that be so nice? Girls are coming and they're out to get you!"

Sasuke just shook his head. "Leave me alone for a while, will you?" The boys sitting around his seat left at once. Hinata then came to him.

"Sasuke!" she greeted.

"Oh hi, Hinata. What's that?" he asked her, pointing to the flyers she will distribute to their class.

"This?" she gave him one of it. "I helped Naru-kun and the Class F boys earlier on their task of distributing these. It's for their play, and I'm supporting them. I'm about to give this to our classmates later."

Sasuke eyed the flier carefully. "So they really plan to continue this,"

Hinata nodded. "I'll go and distribute them now." She left him.

Sasuke is now absorbed with the flier. He was particularly staring at Sakura's picture in a guy's costume. He laughed at the thought of her actually wearing it.

"She looks more stupid when wearing this," he muttered. His laughter became louder and it gained everyone's attention. Hinata smiled while seeing him like that. Kurenai-sensei appeared at the door and she was smirking.

"Guys, we're about to begin. Double time!" she announced.

_Oh no… this might be my end… _Sasuke thought as some girls of his class went to him and he stood up.

**--**

Yukino and Anika were running as fast as they can to find Sakura. She's at a cotton candy stall with Itachi. She's still thinking on what Sasuke had told her earlier, and good thing that Itachi was there to shift her thoughts on the delicious cotton candy.

_This is why I love School Fairs… _she thought happily when she heard her name being called.

"Sakura-chan!!"

"Hey, what's the rush?"

"The auction is about to start! Come on! Aren't you curious?"

She sighed. "Alright, if you insist." She glanced at Itachi. He grinned at them.

"I want to see how my younger brother's reaction will be. Let's go."

As they approached the ground, a crowd of women was already there. It is definitely a large crowd. Chattering women are everywhere, and they want to see the guy of the moment, the one being auctioned: Uchiha Sasuke.

"And now, we shall begin the auction. Girls, brace yourselves!" Kurenai began. The women shrilled, and Sasuke came out. He still is in his snobby state, and he seemed to be spaced out. Kurenai whispered to him that he should smile a little. And he did.

"Kyaaaa!!"

"Woah." Itachi reacted. "He's so famous around here!"

The girls beside him smiled. "Well, that's the Uchiha charm, ne, Itachi-san?" Anika giggled.

"The starting bid is 1,000 Yen." Kurenai continued. The girls bid and bid till the amount reached 50,000. Sasuke was looking around the crowd of women. He mentally scolded himself. He's not sure why he's doing it, but he was definitely looking for Sakura.

Itachi whispered to Sakura, "Are you going to join them?"

She shook her head.

"These girls are quite cute. There's even this blonde who makes the bid higher every time." Itachi pointed to a pony-tailed girl with blue eyes. "But still, Sakura is cuter. I would be more complacent if you were to date my brother, you know."

"Hahahaha!" Sakura exclaimed. "No way!"

"100,000!" the blonde announced.

"A date with Uchiha Sasuke for 100,000, going once…"

Hinata came to Sakura and Itachi. Then she suddenly took Sakura's hand. "200,000!" she called out. She raised her friend's hand.

Everyone looked at their direction. Even Sasuke swiped his head towards them. Kurenai was surprised at first if it was Hinata, and then she saw Sakura. She smiled. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she looked surprised. Sakura put down her hand.

"Hinata-chan!" she whispered. "What are you doing? Why did you do that?"

Itachi scratched the back of his head when the blonde stood up. "Here she goes again…" Itachi muttered.

"500,000!"

Everyone gasped. Kurenai was impressed.

Itachi took out his wallet and pulled out a wad of cash from it. "Listen, Sakura. You can add this to double the pot."

Sasuke observed what Sakura is up to. She shook her head. Then Sasuke glanced at the blonde girl, and then back to Sakura. After a while, Sasuke was surprised when the blonde girl was by his side.

"Hi!" she greeted him casually.

Sasuke couldn't believe what's going on around him. He noticed that the crowed was disappearing, so is his brother, Hinata and Sakura.

"Congratulations to the one who has the highest bid, Miss Yamanaka Ino!" Kurenai announced. Sasuke was rather displeased.

"Uchiha-kun, were you listening? You can now tour her around the school and later in the evening you shall have your dinner date. Enjoy!" Kurenai told them.

The blonde girl, Ino, smiled happily and she cling to Sasuke immediately after Kurenai left. "So, where are we going Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke sighed inaudibly. "Wherever you want," he answered coolly. He glanced back to where Sakura is a while ago and had not found her. _Stupid Sakura. I told her to prepare a lot of money…_

**--**

**THAT'S THE ****Nineteenth**** CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!**


	20. A Fair To Remember

_So sorry for the long delay._

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter ****Twenty: **A Fair to Remember

**-------------------------------**

Sasuke and Ino walked side by side to the backstage. Sasuke was completely ignoring her and she suddenly stopped walking. Sasuke sighed, looking at her with his bored look.

"Tell me where you want to go so we'll end this earlier and not waste our time."

Ino giggled. "You really changed a lot, Sasu-chan. I cannot remember you being this cold."

Sasuke was alarmed by what she had called him. "What are you talking about?"

"You even can't remember me!" she pouted her lips. "Meanie!"

He looked at her closely. Somehow, he can picture out something in his mind. He then looked around to see if anyone's still there. Luckily, everyone had left.

"Sasu-chan, have you honestly forgotten me?"

Sasuke's lips formed a grim line on his face. "I think so." Finally, I recalled. She's one of those girls way back in kindergarten…

"Oh, don't be like that."

"Fine. What do you want from me?"

Ino smiled. "Hey, don't be upset! I just wanted to see you again, that's all." She tugged his arm and he winced away. "We used to be the closest friends, right?"

_Yeah, right. When I was once a girl, thanks to my mom… _He wanted to forget about everything in his childhood. No one knew that now—except his family and Sakura. He suddenly remembered the time when he was blackmailed.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her downstage where there are a few people. "Now, what do you really want?"

**-------------------------------**

Hinata and Sakura were sitting on the bench with Itachi. They were still talking about the auction. Sakura didn't participate much in the talking, although it is obvious that it bothers her. In her mind were thoughts of how Sasuke and the blonde girl are spending their time together.

_I thought I am not affected by this… why would I care? _

"You still have two hours left before your curtain call, where do you want to spend your time?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"Oh," she finally went back to her senses. "I don't feel like doing anything at the moment. Maybe I'm nervous about the play…"

"You can do it, Sakura-chan. Your class has prepared for it. I know you'll do well." Hinata told her.

She smiled. "Thanks, Hinata."

"You finally cheered up."

"Was I scowling all the time?"

Itachi nodded. "Well, it seems like you're disturbed. Was it about Sasuke and the auction? Trust me, he'll get away with it so easily."

She tried to hide the uncertainty in her mind. "I do not care how much his exclusive school fangirls will glomp at him."

_Right. I'm not affected. At all._

"Sakura! It's almost time for the play! Yukino and Anika were looking for you. They wanted you to fit the costume." one classmate of Sakura suddenly came to them.

She stood up and gleamed at Hinata and Itachi. "Just see me on stage later. Bye!"

They nodded as they watched her go...

**-------------------------------**

Ino and Sasuke remained seated at a bench in the quadrangle. "Why won't you talk to me?" Ino asked him. "We've been here for almost half an hour, Sasu-chan. You must know that I paid to date you..."

She seemed a little upset on how her 'childhood friend' treats her. "Hello?"

"If you did that just to blackmail me, well you can't do much. Someone else also knows what happened before." his thoughts raced to Sakura again. "And don't call me that girlish nickname." he even glared at her.

Ino smiled faintly, finishing the last of her soda drink. "Fine. If that's what you want, Sasuke--"

"Uchiha-kun is fine with me."

"Oh," Ino muttered. "...okay."

Another twenty minutes passed by them, and obviously it's not getting to anything. Ino would occasionally look around them, and Sasuke still remained in is stoic, deadpan expression. It suddenly changed when two male students passed behind them, talking about a play that a class will perform any minute now.

"_I heard they will have a kissing scene!"_

"_Oooh! Do you remember one of our school's legend?"_

_The other laughed. "Yeah! About the kissing on stage... Lucky people! I heard that the lead characters in last year's play are now a couple and they're going steady too!"_

"_Who's going to be the lead?"_

"_Don't you see here? It's Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto!"_

Sasuke suddenly stood up. "What?!" he looked back and turned to the guys talking behind them. He grabbed the flyer from them and he carefully looked at it.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked him. "What is that?"

_Why haven't she told me about this? Why would she agree to that? And why did that Uzumaki ended up with the lead role?!_ He was frantically thinking of all possibilities that could happen, and unconsciously he crumpled the flyer.

The guys talking left the maddening Uchiha Sasuke... and Ino could never guess why he suddenly went like that.

**-------------------------------**

"All set!"

"Wow! Sakura! You look so handsome!" the girls in her class were all cheering.

Yukino and Anika were also dressed in their costumes. The other girls were busy doing Naruto's coiffure—a gorgeous blonde wig with large curls.

"Steady, Naruto-kun!"

"Oww!" Naruto had to pay the price of his scalp hurting from the hair extensions being clipped to his hair. _Anyway, in the end, I'll have the chance to be kissed by Sakura-chan!_

Anika could tell from Naruto's face what he's exactly thinking. "My, my, Sakura-chan. Would you not dodge the kissing scene?"

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed at her comment. The latter just smiled. "I think we should do our best here. Right, Naruto-kun?"

He simply grinned. "Dattebayo!"

**-------------------------------**

"Hey, Ino..." Sasuke called her attention. "I think we needed to head somewhere. Would you like to watch Class F's play?"

Ino beamed on him a little. "Yeah. Sure!" Eventually, both of them went to the school auditorium. _Even though you were the only one interested, I'll go since you were the one who'll take me there._

Sasuke only knew one thing in his mind: "I have to stop Sakura from doing it."

An image of Sakura and Naruto's kiss in the play came vividly in his mind. _I can't allow that to happen!_

Was it Sakura or him who will regret if the so-called 'legend' is true?

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE ****Twentieth**** CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!!**


	21. I'm Kissing You

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Twenty-one: **I'm Kissing You

**-------------------------------**

Sasuke looked around. Carefully, quickly. He scanned the backstage. And it took him some time to think of the toilet as a lame, pathetic_ excuse _to Ino. Too bad for he's the genius with a 200 IQ and all he could think was the toilet. Yes, what else?

"Hey, have you seen Sakura—" _What's her name again?_ Even though he sees them a lot of times, he can't remember Sakura's friends in the right order. When it comes to recognizing other people, he is not the top notch.

"Uchiha Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Yukino asked. "The play's gonna start, you know. Better get back to your seat. You won't be able to talk to anyone from here. When the lights are out," she pointed above them, "you can't even have anyone to speak with. It's a busy day, ne?"

Alright, so Yukino talked much and wasted Sasuke's precious time that he could possibly search for Sakura while they talked.

He then decided to do something he never wished to do. "Oh great. To the lengths of doing this, I'm the stupidest person alive." What he has in his hands was something unattended to amidst the busy class F students.

The lucky costume left unworn was that of the Nanny's role.

And it didn't even cross his mind to bother.

_Now where can I find a script…?_

**-------------------------------**

On the soon darkening theatre room, Itachi and Hinata found themselves seating beside an empty seat… and also beside Ino.

"Isn't she my brother's date?" Itachi whispered to Hinata. She subsequently nodded._ I can't believe Uchiha Sasuke seriously withholds responsibility just because he wills to._ She thought.

"Too bad our folks can't see the play. Anyway," Itachi brought out a video camera. "Mom will surely love this."

Hinata smiled. "You're dubbing the tape. What a kind son you are, Itachi-san."

Ino looked around. Her date has been missing for about 20 minutes now. And the play's just about to start. She noticed Kurenai-sensei seated at one of the seats at the corner of the stage. Feeling that the boy had connived to leave her alone, she went straight to her to complain. _I paid my share, didn't I?_

**-------------------------------**

Another page flipped. And followed by another.

Sasuke has been scanning the full length of the script not to find his lines. Well, that was dealt with earlier. With his memorizing powers, he had it done in 5 minutes. Of course there was not much dialogue for his role. Good thing he was able to convince the guy that he was asked to fill in for his place. _Class F people could be easily manipulated too? Hn._

He was scanning for Sakura and Naruto's parts in the script. He read in disgust as some intimate moments appeared.

"Another embrace. Hold hands." Flips page. "Another embrace?" flips page. "Hold hands again, and another embrace here." _Grr…!_He almost ripped the booklet into pieces. His irritation is showing.

"What kind of play has this much touching?!" Sasuke growled. "This is an erotic play!"

Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei's voice filled the backstage. "Get ready, everyone!"

Naruto and Chouji were busy talking in one corner. Sasuke inched closer only to hear them talk about the kiss…

"Hey, your kiss scene. Are you really going to do it?" Chouji asked.

"Of course!" he answered. Naruto had some finishing touches with his lipgloss (my, he's so in to the girl role!). "I've been waiting for this chance for a long time! Oh Sakura-chan…"

His lips acted as if he was kissing Sakura.

Sasuke frowned more. "That little—"

**-------------------------------**

"Kurenai-sensei!"

She looked behind her and saw Ino. "Oh, Yamanaka-san. Did you come here with Uchiha-kun to watch the play?"

Ino nodded. "Unfortunately, my date must've ditched me 20 minutes ago."

"What?" Kurenai can't believe it. "How come? Maybe something just came up. He'll be back for a while."

"I hope you're right, sensei."

Kurenai offered her the seat beside hers. "If you want, you could wait for him here. Well, practically it's hard to look for someone in the dark, but you can meet him up when you notice him. The play's about to begin any time now."

She took her offer and focused her eyes on the stage while thinking of Sasuke._ Where could you be hiding?_

**-------------------------------**

[Let's skip parts of the play, okay?]

"Save me!" a voice trailed off.

"Come here!!" several girls in soldier's roles came running a guy wearing a long dress that he had tripped on it. Everyone in the audience laughed.

Hinata and Itachi were somewhat alerted. Those girls were seemingly really chasing off the guts in that guy.

"What a real chasing scene!" Itachi remarked. "Amazing act!"

Hinata wondered why it turned out like this. She's watched some rehearsals, but they were not as frantic as this. And the guy running…

"That guy looks strangely familiar. But I haven't met everyone at Sakura-chan's class that up close…"

Itachi looked closely at them too. "Hmn. I feel the same way…"

While onstage, it was actually Sasuke and his fangirls from Class F. _Acting has never been this real!_ He thought.

[Jumping to the next scene…]

"Juliet, I swear on that happy moon…" Sakura began.

Naruto replied, "Don't make any promises. If you want to promise, promise on yourself."

"You are my sun, you are my life, you are my tears. Please accept my honest love." And the scene where there's a 'hold hands' did happen, but Sasuke could only look from behind them gripping the poor curtain beside him.

Not long after that, the scene everyone's been anticipating came.

**-------------------------------**

"Juliet! Juliet!" Sakura came running and she removed the casket's cover, revealing Naruto's _serene, sleeping_ face. Sakura acted so well that she was near sobbing.

"… I will follow you. A world without you has no meaning." She glanced at Naruto, and said those words. "Accept my final kiss…"

As she was about to bend to Naruto, she thought of the 'school legend'._ It's just a rumor!_Yet, she hesitated despite the negative thoughts about the legend. _Rumor, Sakura. Rumor…_

Panic came to Sasuke but a brilliant idea came to him. _Ad lib. Right!_

_Okay. Here goes nothing…_"Mr. Romeo!" he called her attention.

Sakura recognized that voice. _Sasuke-kun? No way! _She looked behind her, and it was indeed Sasuke who was coming from the backstage. There was quite a confusion among the class F students.

"That scene isn't on the script!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Let him be," Anika said, grinning. "Let's see how this twist goes…"

**-------------------------------**

"N-Nanny?" Sakura suddenly piped out. _Think,_ _Sakura. Think! What's he doing here?_

"Your mother is calling you!" _Crap, I can't think of a better line. Now steer away him!_

"What are you talking about?" Sakura retorted.

"Hurry up!" Sasuke pushed Sakura to go backstage while Naruto was so confused on what's happening in front of him.

Sakura struggled to free herself from Sasuke. "Let me go!" she hissed.

Sasuke looked at her in the eye and muttered: "Stop this folly, Sakura!"

"You're the one who's ruining everything!" she whispered angrily. "Now let go!"

When Sasuke tried moving forward, he tripped. And of course, you should've guessed what had happened. The long dress must be the one at fault this time, right?

The legendary kiss happened to them, unexpectedly… and unfortunately for Naruto.

So Juliet rose from her sleep. "Nooooooo!!!!"

Everyone was surprised by the twist. "What's going on here?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

The Nanny's cap flew off Sasuke's head, and that reveals his identity and the act he is in with Sakura. Shocked as they are, it seemed like everything around them froze at that moment…

Oh yes. They shared a kiss onstage.

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE Twenty-first CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!!**


	22. Because I’m Engaged

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Twenty-****two****: **Because I'm Engaged… and I'm Getting Married

**-------------------------------**

As soon as Sakura came back to her senses, she just knew she was beating Sasuke to a pulp. The very famous, most sought after guy at their school bloodily screaming as the most controversial class F student does _her thing_ on him.

It's as if they do not have any special relation of whatsoever sort. Has it occurred to Sakura that they have been unceremoniously engaged by their parents?

If there would be any person madder than Sakura right now, it would be Naruto. He has been a cohort for quite a few minutes now in beating Sasuke. What else could be sweet than doing an incredible fighting team-up with the girl he wished to kiss?

"Uchiha-bastard! How could you!!" Naruto continued his annoyance speech.

Sasuke ran from one corner of the stage to the other. And Sakura was on raging fury.

"You really sabotaged our play, huh!" she yelled. "How could you do this to us?"

Then the lights were suddenly turned off. And the curtain's closing followed.

Ino and Kurenai were utterly surprised on what happened. Kakashi could only slap his forehead in confusion. The class F students laughed along with the crowd, and a lot of students cheering them on the background was heard.

Their play really rocked the whole school. And what does Head Master Sarutobi say?

"I'll see Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura in the office!"

**-------------------------------**

Itachi was laughing but he tried to stop himself from laughing much. "I did a good cover of their final act!"

Hinata was sweat-dropped. "Itachi-san, I don't think you should cover that… and now I wonder what Uchiha-kun was doing there,"

Going back to Sasuke and Sakura, there has been a happy cheer in the backstage. "Nice one, Sakura!"

She wasn't happy at all. Why can't her classmates realize that they were being laughed at, and not cheered on by the audience?

"Hey, did I do it on purpose? It was an accident!" Sasuke defended himself.

She rolled her eyes. "Accident? I know you create dozens of lame excuses, but this is too much!"

"Are you done talking?" Sasuke snapped, facing Sakura.

"No, I'm not!" Sakura replied angrily.

Naruto entered the scene. "I know you are fighting, but what about me? And our kiss—"

"Stay away from here!" they both yelled at Naruto.

**-------------------------------**

Kurenai and Ino went to the location of the Class F students—the supposed theatre play staff. Upon seeing them, Kakashi stood up in surprise.

"What the hell is my student doing, and obviously participating in your class's play?" Kurenai demanded, and Kakashi was certain that the scarlet-eyed adviser of Class A really wanted an exact answer.

He cannot think of what he should say though. He never invited nor wanted someone like Uchiha Sasuke for his play. He knows that it's going to cause a lot of _fangirl trouble_. And of course, he's so aware that Class A is very possessive of him as it seems.

"Wait there, Kurenai-sensei. It seems like I wasn't aware that he's going to be in it."

"Ah, don't act innocent, Hatake Kakashi!"

"I swear!" Kakashi appeared helpless in front of an angry Kurenai. _So she can actually turn out like this…_ he even thought as he looked for the raven-haired boy who intruded his play.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" he called out and Sasuke popped his head up, showing himself dressed in his costume to his adviser and _date_.

Kurenai sighed. "So it was really you who was the Nanny…" that was all she can say. She can't exactly scold at him, thinking that it still could be Kakashi's plan to involve him in their play.

He blushed and bowed down afterwards. "I'm sorry if I haven't told you, err…" Kakashi was looking at him meaningfully, and he got the message: _'Tell me I didn't tell you to become a part of this!'_.

"…Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei." He raised his head only to see Kakashi relieved.

"I told you he came by himself." Kakashi said. "Or should I say, _barged in_."

Ino decided to speak up by that time, after the matter was cleared. Kurenai then said her apology for not believing Kakashi.

"How could you ditch me like that?" Ino whimpered. "We used to be the best of friends… I see how you've really changed!"

And after that, Haruno Sakura was already standing behind Ino, and is now wearing her school uniform.

_So they knew each other…_ she thought. _The bidder knows her date. That's why she paid so much just to snag him._

Without any word, she just passed by them. Sasuke followed her with his gaze.

"Were you even listening?" Ino continued.

**-------------------------------**

"It was the most painful thing that happened to me!" Naruto exclaimed. "And it was that jerk's fault!"

Hinata tapped his shoulder lightly. "Hi, Naru-kun!" she greeted. "The play was still… great, at least you did your part well."

He smiled at her consoling words. "Hinata-san! Ah, you cannot measure how lonely I was because of that—" he stopped when Itachi appeared before him, giving off his _show-offy _smiles.

"…it's your brother's fault!!"

Itachi was taken aback by his outburst. "Woah, easy there Naruto!"

"You don't have a clue on how I feel right now! My dreams… our play… my… kiss!" he almost bawled.

"I know, I know…" Itachi murmured. "There, there… you could still be voted as the drama king. You tend to overreact too much."

Naruto frowned. "Thanks for making me feel alright," he said sarcastically.

"Uhm… Ice cream, anyone? My treat…" Hinata suddenly mentioned.

"Oooh! What flavor?" Naruto seemed to have gone back to his feet.

"Take care of him, Hinata. I'll go get my brother. Or Sakura." Itachi told her.

She nodded as she led Naruto to the ice cream man. He's so easy to comfort.

-------------------------------

"I'm sorry, sensei."

"Uchiha-kun, you can just take Yamanaka-san to a dinner instead." Kurenai told him.

"I thought the date is only valid until the festival ends?" Sasuke asked.

Kurenai nodded. "However, because of what you have done, you have to go overtime." She replied. "Sorry about the trouble, Yamanaka-san!"

Ino smiled. "I'm okay now. Shall we go?"

Sasuke grunted as Ino grabbed his arm. "I could walk by myself, you know." He whispered. _I thought Sakura isn't yet done with me? Where is she?_

"We're going out. Hurry!" Ino called him up and he noticed that he was left behind already.

He sighed to himself. "What a stupid guy I am." He was now beside Ino when he saw Sakura and Itachi together.

"…We won't be too long, right?" he asked Ino.

"That depends…" she showed him a seducing smile.

_That doesn't work on me._ Sasuke looked Sakura's way. "I'll be back."

"Hey!" too late, for he has gone again.

-------------------------------

"Sakura!" Sasuke called her, and instantly she looked at his way.

She groaned in annoyance. "What now? Do you want to ruin my night now?"

"Oh, Sasuke. What a surprise seeing you a while ago…" Itachi teased him.

"Aniki…" he muttered. "Hey, wait for me here. Are you still around after 20 minutes?" Surely, he was talking to Sakura.

She looked at him disdainfully. "I don't know if I could make time for you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wait for me." It appeared to Itachi as if he was commanding her to do as he said. "We'll talk."

"If it's about the play, I'm done with it." She recalled the kiss earlier. _Jerk! You think I'll forget it that easy?_

"Yes about it, and other things. We really need to talk." He blushed. _Why am I still thinking about it? Ah, yes. It was embarrassing to wear that… costume!_

Itachi butted-in their conversation. "You can save that tonight at home, otouto. I'm going out with her," he told him bluntly. "Let's go, Sakura?"

Sasuke cannot believe his brother saying that. "What?" he could only mutter that. "Hey, aniki! Remember that she's _engaged _to me!"

Sakura and Itachi were surprised.

"… so I don't care! Meet me here, in twenty. No, make that thirty minutes. I'll wait for you even if you're late, hear that? But don't make me wait for long!" he turned his back afterwards and went back to Ino.

Sakura could hear her heart thump a little weirder. "What's… the matter with him? Putting up that engagement thing all of a sudden…" _Why do I feel this way?_

"He could still be an annoying brat, ne?" Itachi replied. "As I've said, let's go out tonight."

-------------------------------

"Let's go." Sasuke told Ino.

She crossed her arms. "I thought you're ditching again."

"Move faster, I only have 30 minutes for you."

"WHAT?!" Ino pulled his arm and yanked it. "Why can't you be normal, huh? We're supposed to be on a date!"

Sasuke's expression is serious as he turned to her. "I think it was wrong for you to date me at the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm engaged," He announced. "and I'm getting married."

Everyone in the vicinity who heard that gasped. Too bad Sakura didn't hear what he said. She has gone with Itachi already…

-------------------------------

**THAT'S THE Twenty-****second**** CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!!**

Author's note: I can't think of a better title for this one.


	23. Will You Marry Me?

**It Started With A Kiss**

惡作劇之吻

**Chapter Twenty-****three****: **Will You Marry Me?

**-------------------------------**

"Usotsuki!"

Ino's scream filled the air. Sasuke stood frozen in front of her. Many people were attracted and gathered by their little _commotion_.

Sasuke bowed down politely to Ino. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to believe me. I should have told Kurenai-sensei earlier."

Ino's tears can't help but streak down her pale cheek. Her blue eyes glistened with the tears. She could not opt to say anything anymore. He's said and done enough.

All her years of wanting to be with him suddenly came, but it didn't work out for her. Sure, she understands the _omiais_ and other things that have been traditional to their country. It's normal for an eighteen-year old guy like him to get engaged to someone or marry at such an age.

"There's something I want to know from you though," Ino wiped her tears bitterly and she appeared to have returned to her earlier self.

She turned from him who has just raised his head from his bowing. "After I hear your answer, I could leave you in peace."

"What is it?"

"Are you happy about it?"

He paused. He tried to analyze what could be the real reason he divulged his engagement that easily. Was he really happy or did he just use it to get away from his date? Another thing is that it hasn't been decided yet. For him to explicitly announce something like that is wrong for him to do. But still…

--

_Itachi butted-in their conversation. "You can save that tonight at home, otouto. I'm going out with her," he told him bluntly. "Let's go, Sakura?"_

--

_Fugaku calmed his wife. "Well, if Sasuke declines, I think elder brother likes Sakura-chan." He glanced at Itachi and Itachi smiled with his teen-idol smiles. "So in case we—"_

"…_I do like Sakura. And if you permit, I would want her to be my wife."_

--

He clenched his fists. Clearly, it was his aniki's presence that led him to do so.

"…Are you happy on being engaged to someone?" Ino repeated.

--

"…_Every time I see you, I feel very happy. I've tried to tell you how I feel a lot of times, but I wasn't brave enough. This time, I've decided that this is the right time and I will not give up. I've been in love with you for about two years now, and I don't want to regret forever if you won't know how I feel. So I wrote this letter to tell you everything. Uchiha-kun, I love you!_"

--

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah, definitely."

**-------------------------------**

"Ah, Sakura? Don't vent your anger on a nonliving thing…" Itachi grinned, pointing out at the crooked fork Sakura was gripping in her right hand.

She put it down slowly and she laughed nervously. "I-I am not angry!"

Itachi noticed her looking at the wall clock so often.

"…he's so cocky…" she whispered, thinking of Sasuke again.

--

_Sasuke cannot believe his brother saying that. "What?" he could only mutter that. "Hey, aniki! Remember that she's engaged to me!"_

_Sakura and Itachi were surprised._

"… _so I don't care! Meet me here, in twenty. No, make that thirty minutes. I'll wait for you even if you're late, hear that? But don't make me wait for long!" he turned his back afterwards and went back to Ino._

--

Sakura finished her plate. "Gochisousama…" Then she glanced back on the clock again. "Ano… Itachi… I think I should head back to the school and help our class—"

Itachi was smiling back at her. "Shh. I know you were thinking about my otouto. He wouldn't want to wait that long, right? Run along then."

She blushed when she knew that he knows what she's thinking. "H-Hai…"

She stood up immediately and went out of the restaurant.

_Whatever Sasuke wants to tell me, I have to hear it. Maybe it is something very important…_

**-------------------------------**

Uchiha Sasuke fangirls were weeping side by side behind Ino. Having heard what Sasuke had said, Ino turned back and walked away.

Sasuke was glad everything seemed to be over. However, the weeping fangirls did not move away. They won't let him pass. He glanced at his watch.

"Uchiha-kun! Who is that woman? Who is she?!"

Sasuke sighed. _So noisy. I wonder if I could be able to find where Sakura is. Why can't they just leave me alone?_

He decided it would be best if he keeps quiet about who _that girl_ is.

Sakura arrived at their meeting place just in time. He wasn't there. _Could he be lying again?_ But a noisy crowd of women took her attention. Only one man can gather a crowd. _Sasuke-kun…_

She ran towards it and she could hear sobbing all over. She tried to ask one fangirl she ran over.

"I'm sorry, but what's this all about?"

"Haven't you heard Uchiha-kun clearly or are you steering away from reality?"

"Huh?" she was most confused. "What did he say?"

The fangirl sobbed more. "He said he's getting married! Ah, my poor life!"

Sakura was jaw-dropped. "Married?" she shouted.

Every fangirl paused as soon as they heard Sakura. Sasuke knew it was her. Then he came towards the crowd of swooning high school girls and he grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"So you came. Let's talk." He said coolly as he led her somewhere.

The fangirls watched them move out the crowd and one of them couldn't help but think aloud:

"Could it be that Haruno Sakura is Uchiha-kun's fiancée?"

**-------------------------------**

"Hey, Sasuke, what was that about?" Sakura asked him. "Hey!"

He still didn't seem to pay attention to her. "Oh, this place seems empty." He muttered. They finally stopped in front of the clock tower.

Sakura pulled away her hand. "What do you want?!"

He faced her seriously. "I had to tell them I was engaged." He began.

"Oh, so I heard right from your fangirl." She doesn't look pleased. "What about it?"

Sasuke scratched his head. "Idiot, it has something to do with you!"

"Who's an idiot?!" Sakura yelled at him, blushing profusely. "Who's the idiot between us? I can't believe you! You're using _that_ as another lame excuse to get your fangirls off you face!"

"Would you listen to what I'm saying first?"

"It's your fault, calling me an idiot suddenly like that." She sneered.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Anyway, in that case, we need each other's cooperation now. Will you marry me?"

Her heart skipped a beat. _What the…__how could he just say it as plain as that? _But she remained adamant and she rolled her eyes. "No, thanks. I'd rather admit that I am an idiot than to go with your stupid marriage plans."

He clasped his hand to her shoulders lightly. "Sakura…" he began, looking straight to her eyes. "I can't take back what I said."

She tilted her head slightly. "What did you say? Ooh, is that your 'pride' we're talking about now?"

"That's not it!" he snapped.

"Well sorry, this time I'm not following your orders."

"I'm going to make a proposition then," he said flatly.

Sakura did not waver. She shook her head.

"College entrance tests are coming pretty soon, right? I know you'll need my help."

She frowned. "Screw that!"

**-------------------------------**

"Oi, show-off brother!"

Itachi swung his head backwards. "Naruto, will you stop calling me that? Anyway, where's Hinata?"

"She left early with her family." Naruto told him. "How about Sakura-chan? I thought you were with her."

"Nah," Itachi muttered. "It seems like she loves my otouto more than me."

"Eh?"

"She went to meet him somewhere inside the school grounds."

"What? That guy… so cunning! He took Sakura-chan's first kiss—that was supposed to be mine—and what else could he do?!"

"I know one thing he's still capable of." Itachi smiled. "I'm sure you won't like to hear this."

"What is it?" Naruto eagerly asked. "Tell me!"

When Naruto stopped shaking Itachi's body, they both calmed down. Itachi sighed, and after that…

"My otouto can take Sakura's hand in marriage. Anytime from now." He stated simply.

"No way!!!"

**-------------------------------**

Going back to Sakura and Sasuke…

"Admit it. It would be so difficult for you to get in a premier university."

Sakura covered her ears. "Stop it! You don't have to state the obvious to me!"

Sasuke smirked. He's definitely getting the upper hand in their battle. He's now going to win it.

"…what do you think? Accept our parents' proposal and I'll get you into college."

She stood up properly. "Fine! I agree with you! But make sure you get me into college. And when I get there, I'm absolutely finding someone better than you! Anyway, I've already seen who you really are."

"Are you that confident? Will you forget me all over?" Sasuke asked her.

"I can! I know there's someone far more handsome and 100 times better than you… no, 1,000,000 times better!" she replied, more determined than ever.

He stopped arguing with her. "Fine… you just go find that someone!"

"Certainly! I can look for—"

Without any thought, Sasuke bent down to Sakura's level and he planted a kiss on her lips.

Sakura's world whirled like a tornado in her head. She could feel his lips touch hers this time. It wasn't accidental right now.

Sasuke was taken aback. He stopped what he was doing. What was he doing anyway? Did he just kiss her?

He looked at her carefully. Her wide emerald eyes gaped at him. She was as equally shocked as him. He couldn't believe what had happened.

They averted each other's gaze. Before running away, he stuck out his tongue like a kid. And he left as if nothing happened.

Sakura could only stare at his back as he ran away, letting out heaving sighs of unbelief.

**-------------------------------**

**THAT'S THE Twenty-****third**** CHAPTER! TILL NEXT TIME!!!**

Sasuke's random fangirls got a long scene this time. ^_^


End file.
